


Underwater Soul

by Ice_Milk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Human Daichi, M/M, Merman Suga, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Milk/pseuds/Ice_Milk
Summary: Suga wants nothing more than to have a fated meeting with his soul mate but what happens when he's reached the day before he has to give up that dream and the only one he meets is a human?Sorry it's my first fanfic the summary must be awful.





	1. Fated Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga meets a human.

Sugawara Koshi is known his pod for being curious but always follows the rules and is polite to everyone. Today though Sugawara is anything but his normal self, today he is on edge, today he must give up on what he has wanted for more than anything else for his whole life.

Tomorrow when he turns sixteen his pods seer will tell him who he will spend the rest of his life with. Since all mers strive for the day they meet their soul-mate most look forward to this, because without a doubt the seer will tell them who they’re destined to be with.

However Sugawara is different, he is dreading tomorrow, he wants for nothing more than to have a fated meeting with his soul-mate. He has been actively searching them out but like the majority of mers he has been unsuccessful in getting his fated meeting before his sixteenth birthday.

 _‘I guess I should have known that today would be a bad day for me when I woke up and was reminded what tomorrow is.’_ Sugawara sighed and began looking around to see if he recognized anything.

 _‘Not only do I have to give up on what I want most in life and then fight with my Father but now since I have no idea where I am that means I’ve gone outside the safe zone.’_ “Dammit.” Sugawara curses out loud.

Looking around once more he noticed that the surface above is already changing colors from light and bright to warm and dimmer. _‘Exactly how far outside our safe zone am I? It’s already this late.’_

Thinking some more Sugawara slowly rises to just below the surface. _‘Since I’ve already broken our largest rule and I don’t see any humans around I might as well watch my first surface sunset.’_

He notices a cave a little further ahead that’s mostly covered by a drooping plant life. Deciding to check it out Sugawara swims forward only breaking the surface when he’s at the entrance. Deeming it’s safe after scenting the air he maneuvers his way through the rocks and the slowly shallowing water till he reaches a large smooth rock hidden in the darkness of the cave.

 _‘If Father saw me right now back up against a rock at the surface relaxing he’d be so angry, even Mother would be disappointed with me for being so careless just so I can watch a surface sunset.’_ Sugawara sucks in a large breath and closes his eyes to think back on his fight with his Father.

* * *

 

“Don’t be so uptight the seer is never wrong.” His Father says slightly annoyed.

“He’s right honey whoever you’re paired with in there will still be your soul-mate you just didn’t have the chance to meet them the way you’d hoped.” His Mother adds in.

“Exactly my point, even though you didn’t get to have a fated meeting you’re still going to know who your soul-mate is tomorrow. You should be happy with just that, it doesn’t matter how you meet its all the same.” His Father’s clearly angry now.

“It’s all the same huh?” mocks Koshi. “Says the mer who had a successful fated meeting.”

“Oh Koshi don’t be like that. I know how much you wanted to meet someone on your own but it can’t always happen that way. Your Father and I were very lucky to find each other the way we did.”

“I know it’s not easy finding you’re soul-mate on your own but why do we only have till we’re sixteen, I mean you can’t even really focus on looking until you’re older into your teens. If I had more time I bet I could find them on my own.”

“That’s enough! You know damn well why you only have till you’re sixteen to find your soul-mate on your own.”

“Now, now dear, he’s just nervous, after all tomorrow is a big day for..” His Mother tries to defend him only to have his Father interrupt.

“No, I’ve been supportive of him searching for his soul-mate on his own thus far, I know it meant a lot to him but this is life, it’s not always fair and he needs to let go of this delusion that he still has time for a fated meeting! Tomorrow he will go to the seer, find out who his soul-mate suitor is and be happy with that mer for the rest of his life so we can have peace.”

* * *

 

Just as Sugawara exhales and feels his body start to relax he hears the sound of something approaching the cave opening and quickly moves to hide behind the rock he was leaning on. Peering around the corner he sees the shadow of a human entering the cave.

_‘Of course today could get worse!’_

Quietly Sugawara looks around and tries to think of a way out but immediately realizes it’s impossible because not only is the water shallow but there’s too many rocks to move around quickly. Looking back up he sees the human has stopped and is sitting down on a large rock close to the cave opening.

_‘I wonder if the human is here to see the surface sunset? It does seem like a nice private place to come be alone and relax while watching the sky change colors. No, no, no, it doesn’t matter why he’s here, he just needs to leave without causing me anymore problems.’_

“I know you’re in here.” The human speaks, the voice is deep but calm sounding, Sugawara’s eyes widen and he stops breathing. “I come here every evening to be alone and watch the sunset, so I saw you swim in. At first I wasn’t going to come down but you looked distressed so I felt like I needed to come see if you were hurt or needed any help.”

Sugawara says and does nothing. “Please just let me know some how that you’re okay and I promise on my life that I will leave without bothering you.” Sugawara can hear the plea in the human voice.

 _‘He sounds genuine.’_ Before he can think anything more the words slip from his lips, “Yes I’m fine.” The human visibly jumps, startled by Sugawara’s reply.

“Thank God! Honestly I was worried and thinking maybe you wouldn’t reply because you didn’t understand me. Well as promised I will leave after the sun has set, I’m the only one who comes out this far so once I leave you don’t have to worry about anyone else seeing you.”

The pair sit in silence and Sugawara watches the sky change from a warm orange to a subtle blue. Quietly the human stands and slowly make his way back to the cave opening. “Please have a safe travel.” And then the human was gone.

Once the sky is darkened completely Sugawara eases his way out from behind the rock, still weary that a human may be around when he reaches the cave entrance he quickly dives as deep as he can to better hide himself and takes off heading home with a blank mind.

Reaching home Sugawara notices his Father is up waiting for him. “Where have you been? Your Mother and I looked all for you, she went to bed worried sick about you. You know what forget it I’m going to sleep, but we will talk in the morning, and you better be quiet as to not wake your Mother.” Even though he’s whispering Koshi can hear the anger in his tone.

Now alone in his bed Sugawara tosses and turns, he’s home he should feel comfortable but all he can do is toss about while think of the human.

 _‘What a strange human that was. Aren’t humans suppose to be dangerous and overly curious when it comes to our kind? I mean we have safe zones because of the humans. This human didn’t try to come too close or ask to see me even once though. Then true to what was said they left right after knowing I was fine and watching the surface sunset.’_ Sugawara fell asleep continuing to toss and turn while thinking of human


	2. A Unique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga visits the seer about his future but gets unexpected news

His mothers voice is what wakes him the following morning. “Koshi dear it’s getting late you need to wake up. You missed breakfast but I hunted some of your favorites for you so please eat something.” She smiles gently “Then we have to head out, the seer is expecting you.” She exits the bend where he sleeps and Sugawara is left still sleepy and now starving at the mention of his mother having hunted his favorites for a late breakfast.

After he finishes his meal the three of them head out towards the seer’s, the swim is long and silent. ‘If it was going to be this way I wish they would have just stayed home, it’s not like they can come in with me anyways.’

Reaching their destination Koushi ignores his Father’s stern look, hugging his Mother one last time before rushing into the seer’s den. _‘I just want to get this over with quickly.’_

“Sugawara Koshi is presume?” Asks the bright figure before him.

“Yes ma’am, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Koushi says as he bows his head in respect.

She stares at him for a moment. “Hm I see you really are as polite as everyone says you are. However we both know that you would rather be anywhere else but here so let’s just cut to the chase shall we?”

Sugawara is silent, looking up he sees the smirk on the mers face and exhales. “You’re right about that ma’am but being polite is not a façade of mine, it just comes naturally.”

“I know about you, possibly more than anyone else so there’s no need to explain. Now let’s get down to business.” She exhales. “When I looked into your future all I saw was black.” She paused looking directly into Sugawara’s eyes. “Don’t panic though, this may be uncommon but it’s not unheard of. We both know mers don’t have black scales so this could mean a few different things. I think the most likely is that you Sugawara Koshi are, what us seer like to call, a unique.

You are very hell bent on finding your own love, your passion is not bad but it has made my job difficult. I have done the best I can do and have come up with two suitors for you. You will meet them in 2 days time, spend time with each and it will be completely up to you and how you both feel for each other that will determine who is your soul-mate. One of these mer will be your soul-mate but as for which I cannot tell you.”

“I’m sorry I’m a unique?”

“It seems so. Like I said it’s not unheard of between us seer, every so many years there will be mer that give the seer challenges such as this being one. You however are the first I’ve dealt with personally.”

“What exactly does that mean for me?”

“Nothing drastic will happen in your life, it just means that no seer will be able to see into your future clearly, I can see your past fairly well but nothing but darkness for the future. I suspect that that doesn’t bother you all that much. You wanted a fated meeting so badly that I’m not really surprised this has happened. There is one other possibility so let me ask you, you haven’t already met someone before today correct?”

Sugawara thinks back. _'Well_   _I did meet a human yesterday which I thought about all night long till I fell asleep. Ah don’t really say that idiot,we’re not suppose to interact with humans.’_ “Hm, no I’m fairly confident that I haven’t or I wouldn’t be here today”

She looks at him skeptically then sighs again. “I guess you’re right. Now then I will send for you in 2 days time. I won’t tell you their names but I will say one is from our pod and one is not and neither have come of age for me to see into their lives.

One last thing Sugawara Kochi. You must take great care in protecting yourself during this waiting period. Your scent will change after tomorrow and if you’re not careful you’ll be hunted.”

Exiting the seer’s cave his mother instantly knew something was wrong pulling him into her tight embrace. “Koshi dear what’s wrong, do you not like your soul-mate? Don’t worry she’s never wrong you’ll be so in love with them by the end of your bonding time that you’ll forget all about this feeling now.”

Koshi let out a long breath he wasn’t even sure he was holding in. “I’m a unique. She said she couldn’t see my perfect soul-mate when she looked at me. I have two suitors that I’ll have to spend time with and then go from there. She said one of these suitors will definitely be my soul-mate though it's unknown which it will be.”

“That’s wonderful Koshi! Even though you don’t get a fated meeting you still have the mystery of getting to know your soul-mate on your own terms before bonding. When do you meet them?” His Mother asks.

“In 2 days time. She didn’t give me any personal information about them besides one is from our pod and the other isn’t. I’ll spend time with each to insure we have the chance to get to know each other before we try and seal a bond.”

“A mer from outside our pod huh? Well I guess it’s no big deal, I just hope they were raised with similar traditions.”

“Oh don’t start honey! This is very exciting and if Koshi is bonded with a mer from outside our pod I will be just as happy for him, though I will miss him if they decide to stay with his partners pod rather than here.” Sugawara’s mother is now weeping and clinging to him.

“Mother please, there’s still a ways before we meet and you never know I could bond easily with the mer from our pod.” Sugawara is pushing his mother off of him and pulling away. _‘I need to get out of here.’_

“Koshi where are you going? You should stay close by us for when your scent changes.”

“I’m going to go meet up with the gang and tell them about how my meeting went, you know Hinata will be wanting to know ASAP., besides it won’t change till tomorrow.”

“Hm oh yes your bright friend! I guess you’re right nothing different will happen today for you. Tell him we said hello to him and his mate and please don’t stay out all night tonight I was really worried last night.”

“Of course.” And with that Sugawara was off as quickly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions would be nice! (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Daichi come face to face finally

“I just can’t stop myself from thinking about it all. I wanted a fated meeting so badly that it blocked the seer from seeing into my future. Does that really happen or am I really just not suited to be with someone?”

“I don…”

“She said one of the mers was from our pod and I know for a fact I’m not destined to be mates with anyone from this pod. I’ve spent the last 10 years making sure of that.”

“I’m sure she knows what she’s doing. I wouldn’t have guessed my mate would have been Yū but I’m very happy he is. So maybe your mate is someone you just don’t expect.”

_‘Someone I don’t expect.’_ At that thought Suga felt he needed to see the human again right away, the feeling was almost unbearable as he grabbed his chest.

“You okay Suga?”

Shaking his head quickly he looks up to his friend but can’t focus on his face at all. “I uh… I need to go somewhere, I have to go right now.”

“Suga?”

“Cover for me till today if anyone asks for me.”

“You know I’m not capable of lying.”

“Ask Noya for me then, it’s important that no one look for me. I’ll be back tonight not long after sunset.”   
Asahi doesn’t look convinced at all.

“Can you at least tell me where you’re going?”

“I.. I need to leave the safe zone.” Asahi looks as though the life has drained from his face. “You know I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t have a good reason. Please Asahi.”

“I’ll ask Yū to cover for you but please be home tonight. I can’t cover longer than that knowing your scent will change tomorrow. Just promise you’ll be safe.”

Leaning in Suga hugs Asahi tightly. “Of course I’ll be safe!”

With that Suga was off on his way without looking back, swimming as quickly as he can. Reaching the end of his pods safe zone once again before he even realized it, ignoring everything that’s been engraved into him about not leaving the safe zone he nears the surface.

_‘I must be nuts putting myself at risk to see this human again, I was lucky enough to get away last time but who knows what will happen this time.’_

Suga is sure to be even more stealthy this time around and returns to the same hidden spot while he waits for the humans arrival.

After what feels like an eternity of waiting the sky is beginning to change for bright to warm colors as Suga feels an ache in his chest, dejected by the thought of the human not coming and he struggles to hold back the tears that he’s not even sure why are there.

_‘Why should I care if I don’t see this human. I shouldn’t even be here.’_

Suddenly Suga hears foot steps and sees the familiar shadow entering the cave. The human sits back on the same rock as before letting out a long sigh, resting his head on their knees.

The sight has Suga clenching his chest again at the tight feeling, flicking his tail making the water splash causing the human jumps to their feet. At first it looks like the human is about to turn around but stops and quickly raises their hands.

“Is that you?”

Suga can’t help the small smile that appears on his face, knowing he startled the human but still the human didn’t turn around in case it was him. “Yes.” The reply is simple but it’s enough for the human to visibly relax and sit back down on the rock.

“Are you feeling better today?”

Taken back by the sudden question he thinks for a moment. “I’m unsure.” The human lightly laughs at the vague answer. “Before I was looking for a place where I knew none of my pod would look for me.” Taking in a large breath he continues. “But today I was hoping to see you again.”

“My names Sawamura Daichi.” And Suga swears he can hear joy in the humans voice.

“Sugawara Koshi.”

“Well Sugawara-san I’m here, is this enough or will you come over to really see me?”

_‘Wait is he inviting me, an unknown being to him, close enough to really see him? But wait that would also expose me to him at the same time, can I really trust this human?’_

The on going battle in Sugawara's mind between instincts to stay away from humans and his undeniable curiosity for this human has caused the air to become heavy with fear and doubt.

“I won’t do anything, I don’t even have to look at you, I can keep my eyes closed if that would make you more comfortable.”

This just confuses Sugawara even more. “Why would you put yourself at such a disadvantage, I’m an unknown being to you.”

“I know how scary new things can be. I just want to make things more comfortable for you.”

“But you’re putting yourself at such a great disadvantage, allowing me to move around freely. How do you know I’m not dangerous?” _‘I would never hurt you.’_

“Don’t laugh but something about you is calming to me. Besides logically if you were going to hurt me you would have done it already.”

Hearing that he's being trusted Sugawara decides has also going to trust this human. Slowly he moves from behind his rock and closer to the human. “Please, don’t move?”

“Of course.”

Reaching the back side of the smaller rock and peaking around Sugawara sees the humans eyes are indeed closed and he feels his tense muscles start to relax. He observes the human, his broad shoulders and wide back, the strong jaw line and short dark hair, his tanned skin and finally the two legs he has heard so much about from stories.

“How old are you Sawamura-san?”

“I’m sixteen years old, you?” he replies without opening his eyes

“I’ll be sixteen tomorrow.”

“We’re close in age then so please call me Daichi.” He says with a smile spreading across his face.

_‘He has such a warm smile.’_ “Suga. My friends call me Suga, you could too if you wanted to.”

Daichi's smile widens. “Alright Suga."

Seeing his name come from the boys lips cause Suga to blush. The sun is almost fully set and the sky is rapidly turning dark but before that happens he must fulfill his curiosity of the humans eyes.

“What color are your eyes Daichi?”

“Brown.”

“Will you open them?” Suga notices the slight flinch come from Daichi at the question

“I can if you’re sure you want me too.”

“You know I’m not like you right, don’t you also want to see what I look like?”

“I do, more than you could imagine, but if you don’t want to show yourself to me I’ll be happy with just talking with you.” Suga can’t help but smile at this humans patients and he moves himself to be in view of the human in front of him.

“I also want to show myself to you. As long as you promise to not freak out.”

Seconds of silence goes by and finally Suga can see Daichi’s eyes slowly open and look down at him. Suga nervously looks up at him and turns away as he blushes slightly, his eyes are Brown just like he said they were but now Suga can really see how handsome this human really is. Quickly looking back up at Daichi he sees the boy sitting there wide eyes starring but speaks a single word. “Beautiful.”

Unsure of what he just heard Suga continues to stare back at the boy “I..I’m sorry that was a little forward of me.” Daichi is full on blushing now. “You’re just the most beautiful being I’ve ever seen.”

Suga can’t hold back the laugh as he blushes even more. “Thank you, you’re not so bad looking yourself, for a human from what I can see.”

Without any reply Daichi sits up straighter, pulls his shirt up over his head and stretches out his legs so his bare feet are just inches above the water. Suga is not only amazed by the boys legs but by how muscular he actually is. Daichi wiggles his toes some and Suga gasps pushing himself further away slightly sinking down into the water, eyes shooting back up to Daichi’s face.

“Shit I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you, I just thought you might be curious.”

Feeling a little guilty about overreacting as Daichi begins to pull his legs back in he swallows what little fear he had and pushes forward once more. “Would it be okay if I touched them?”

Daichi just smiles and stretches his legs back out fully to give Suga better access. Understanding this is permission to touch Suga reaches out and carefully touches the top of Daichi’s foot with the pads of his fingers careful not to let his claws cut him.

“You’re skin is very hot.”

Daichi laughs. “And yours is cool.”

Suga’s tail does another involuntary flick once again causing the water to splash and Daichi’s eyes widen. “Would you like to see it?”

“Hm?”

“My tail.”

“Oh but the water in here is a little cold for me this time of day.”

“I won’t dry up by coming out for a short while if you’re worried.” Suga looks around the cave briefly. “The only problem is finding a spot I’ll be able to get to.”

“I can.. help you if needed.”

“My tail is pretty heavy out of water.”

Daichi flexes his muscles and grins widely “I have confidence, I’m pretty strong.” Both boys break out into laughter

“Okay well if you’re sure, I could join you up on your rock, it looks wide enough for the both of us.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have typed up for the time being. Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Daichi get to know each other a little more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is all over the place with grammar and how it's spaced but whatever right?

Suga can’t help but feel a little self conscious now with how exposed he is as he settles down on the rock. _‘Was this really the best decision?’_

“You weren’t kidding, you don’t look it but you’ve got some serious weight in that tail of yours.” Daichi huffs out a laugh.

Suga looks away in embarrassment. “Really? Mr. I’m confident in my muscles.”

“I didn’t say you were to heavy, just heavier than I expected.. Hey you sure you’re okay being out of the water like this? You look flushed.”

Looking back up Suga can see the concern in Daichi's eyes. _‘Of course this was the right decision, there’s no way Daichi would hurt me.’_ Suga smiles.

“We don’t spend all our time in water so I’ll be fine, I know my limits well.”

“Good to know, but don’t hesitate to say when you need help getting back down.. You really are something more than I expected though.. you’re beautiful.”

Suga laughs. “So you’ve said.”

“I meant it.”

“Daichi, in case you haven’t noticed, I’m a man.”

Daichi silently stares and then begins to laugh. “I’ve noticed, though it doesn’t change my mind. Gender doesn’t define what’s beautiful.”

“Gender doesn’t define beauty huh? Who would have thought you were a romantic.”

“I’m being serious here. You’re beautiful, even more beautiful than I dreamt now that I’m seeing you up close.”

Silence.

_‘Is he aware he just admitted to having dreamt about me?’_

“You’ve dreamt of me?”

“I..I mean yeah, it’s only natural after what happened that I dream about what you would look like up close.” Suga blushes at the confession and looks away. “You came back hoping to see me, so that means you also thought of me right?”

Still looking away all from embarrassment Suga nods his head yes.

“Do I look how you imagined?”

Suga shook his head no and Daichi laughed. “You’re better than I imagined.”

Daichi stopped laughing and started blushing as well. “I look better? Were you expecting some type of monster?”

Suga knows he’s joking but answers anyways. “Kind of, yes. Mer in general are raised to be cautious but our safe zones were created to keep us hidden from humans.”

Suga can see the hurt in Daichi's eyes before he looks away.

“I can understand why. I mean I can’t say that if it were someone else that saw you that it would have went down as it did. Humans are cruel.” Daichi sighs and looks back at Suga. “But I would never hurt you.”

Suga smiles softly. “Somehow I know, and that’s why I’ve trusted and revealed myself to you.”

Daichi smiles at the thought of Suga having given him so much trust and they sit in silence for a moment.

“Speaking of how I imagined you, we have more similarities than I thought.” Suga breaks the silence.

“I’m not all that surprised. There are a few things that were different than I imagined but we have legends from long ago of your kind. Beautiful beings of the water with features similar to ours and voices beautiful enough to lure humans to their death at open sea.”

Instantly Suga feels anger boil up within him. “That’s wrong! Mers would never do something like that!” Realization hits him. _'Those sirens!'_ His tail thrashed with fury causing the water to splash and soak Daichi.

Daichi reaches out and touches one of Suga's hands that currently clenching the rock, claws slightly digging into the stone. “It's okay, breathe in, breathe out.”

Taking a few deep breaths Suga finally looks up at Daichi and is instantly mortified that he’s soaked him. “I’m so sorry! Not only did I lose my temper but I got you all wet!”

Daichi laughs it off. “Its fine, it wasn’t cold. I’m the one who should be apologizing, I didn’t mean to upset you with what I said.”

“It's just we would never do something like that. There’s no reason to, we benefit nothing from it. It has to be the sirens doing.”

“Sirens?”

“Yes, we're similar in a lot of ways, appearance wise you might not be able to tell us apart but the biggest difference between us is that sirens don’t eat to only survive. They extend their own life spans by consuming another’s. We thought they only hunted our kind, to think they were also hunting humans as well!”

“Hey, hey it’s okay.” Daichi rubbed Suga's back careful of his spinal fins.

Breathing in and out Suga wills himself to calm down. “We're different. Merfolk and the sirens.”

“I’m sorry I brought it up.” Suga shook his head as if to say it’s fine but really he’s still internally struggling.

“How about we talk about something else? Something lighter… you’re pretty impressive looking you know.”

Suga looks up and begins to laugh. “Are you going to go on about how beautiful I am again?”

“N..no, I mean you are beautiful but there’s more beyond that, you have some amazing deadly features as well.”

“You’re the impressive one. Who else could do as you are right now, unless you’re just dumb? That might actually explain it.”

“Dumb?! I’m one of the top students in my class!”

Suga laughs. “Daichi, I have claws that could easily rip out your throat, teeth that may or may not be able to bite through your bone and my tail is strong enough to fight off most sea creatures. Yet you sit here seemingly unaffected by it all.”

“I’m not completely unaffected, my brain tells me I should run and not look back but my heart tells me running isn’t an option, if I ran I would regret it the rest of my life.”

“You make no sense.”

“I always follow my heart. I should be afraid but..”

“I would never hurt you.”

“That’s what my heart says.” Daichi says giving a gentle smile.

“Tell me about yourself.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Anything and everything about the human you.”

“My names Sawamura Daichi, I’m sixteen years old, I’m in the top 5 of my year in studies. I work part time as an assistant youth volleyball coach on weekends with my friend Ikejiri. I’m really great with the kids earning myself the nickname Dadchi.” Daichi laughs. “I’m not exactly sure what I want to do when I’m older yet, my only goal right now is to watch the sunset every night.”

“What about your family?”

Daichi smiles sadly. “I was an only child and a couple years ago my parents died in an accident, there were no relatives who wanted to take me in so I’ve been in an orphanage ever since. I’m too old for people to be interested in adopting me so I figure I’ll stay there till I’m old enough to support myself fully.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to..”

“It’s fine really. I was sad and lost at first but now that I’m older I can handle it better and watching the sunset every night reminds me that they wouldn’t want me to live like that.”

“So you’re not dumb just strong and brave.”

Daichi laughs. “Thank you. Your turn. Tell me all about the Mermaid you.”

“First off man, merman, as I’ve pointed out I’m a man.” Suga laughs. “Mermaids are female and as a whole we call ourselves mer. Anyways, Sugawara Koshi, I turn sixteen tomorrow. I have great manners but I’m really stubborn inside.

My best friends name is Asahi, he’s the largest mer I personally know and also has the most fragile heart I know, out of everyone he’s been my biggest support since we were pups.

My Mother is overly loving and I don’t see eye to eye with my Father on most things. It was actually because we fought that I ended up here yesterday.”

“I guess I should be thankful for that since it caused us to meet but have you patched things up yet?” Suga shakes his head no. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“It's mer problems so it’ll probably sound dumb to you.”

“I doubt I could think anything that is troubling you is dumb.”

Suga sighs. “We fought about my soul-mate.”

“Soul-mate?”

“We mer are born with a soul-mate, someone we will love and that will love us in return for all our lives. The day before we turn sixteen if we’re still un-bonded with our soul-mate we visit the seer. The seer is a mer with the ability to see into the heart of another and know who their soul-mate is, but they’re only able to do so on that one day.

Ever since I was old enough I have been looking for my soul-mate. I wanted to beat the odds and have that special fated meeting with my soul-mate. My Father thinks it’s a waste, I’ve run out of time. My parents were of the rare mer who had that special meeting so I thought he would understand me best but he doesn’t at all.”

Daichi looked away. “Soul-mate huh? We humans don’t have that but how great it would be if we did.. So today you met with the seer, why are you here with me and not your soul-mate?”

“I did, early this morning but she was unable to see my soul-mate. All she could see was black and mer don’t have black scales. Apparently it’s not unheard of among seers for them to not see into the heart of another only very rare. She’s managed to pair me with two suitors under sixteen. It’s the best she could do but seer are never wrong so one of them must be my soul-mate.

I’ll meet the first one in 2 days time.”

“What happens after that, will we not see each other again?”

“I’m not sure. When we bond our scale colors mesh and blend together showing that we are a pair and it’ll be difficult to separate once that happens.” Suga frowns at the thought of never being able to see Daichi again. “Somehow though I’ll come back for sure. Once I’m bonded and it’s safe for me to travel again I’ll come.”

“I’d hate for our friendship to end already when it just began.”

Suga leans his head on Daichi's shoulder. “It won’t end, I promise I’ll come back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .


	5. Suitor Number One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga meets his first suitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was writren/spaced out better looks wise than the other chapters, maybe I should go back and fix them?

Showing up at home minutes before his scent was suppose to change had made his Father furious and caused his Mother to have gone to bed worried once again. His father didn’t ask where he'd been just giving him that signature ‘I’m not happy with you' look before disappearing into his sleeping quarters.

  
The following morning his parents refused to let him leave home . “Koshi honey we can’t let you leave after you’ve come home so late the last couple nights, what if you get yourself into a dangerous situation? It’s not safe for you to travel too far from us.”  
Understanding where his parents were coming from didn’t make him any less angry, holding himself up in his sleeping quarters, seemingly pouting to his parents. When really he was in distraught, head filled with thoughts of the human. ‘I hope Daichi doesn’t wait for me tonight.’

  
The day seemingly dragged on as well as the night and when morning finally came Suga was beyond tired and irritated. His mother swimming around happily, hoping her son would be paired with a wonderful beautiful but strong soul-mate. “Koshi today’s the day, word has traveled from the seer and your first suitor will be meeting you close by since your scent has changed. The meeting time is soon so we must leave, it would be rude to keep them waiting.”

  
Allowing his Mother to fix his hair and shine down his scales the three of them headed out, trying and failing to hide his displeasure. “Don’t even think about trying to get out of this Koshi. I see that look on your face and I can tell what you’re thinking and it’s long too late for you to have a fated meeting. Get over it already.”

  
Anger and desperation filled him, angry at his Father and wanting to quickly return to the humans side. “Pull yourself together we're almost there, don’t want to embarrass yourself do you by showing up smelling like that.” His father spat angrily. “He's right Koshi, you smell very unhappy and you could hurt your soul-mates feelings showing up like this. It’s best to make a good first impression, you could be spending the rest of your life with this mer.”

  
The weight of his mother’s words really hit him, this could be the mer he will spend the rest of his life with. _‘It’s just not fair.’_ Taking a deep breath Suga tried to control his now more prominent scent. Thinking pleasant things like finally being with his soul-mate.

  
“We're here.” His father’s words snapping him back to reality. “They're waiting right around the corner, we'll be waiting here though to give you two some privacy. Shout if you need us.” “He's not a child he shouldn’t be needing us in this moment.” His father scoffed. “I.. I just worry is all, everything could very well change today.. My baby could be leaving home forever tomorrow.”

  
Hugging his Mother tightly he whispered in her ear, “I’ll never stray too far and I’ll always be your baby.” Letting go he turned and took another deep breath trying to shake the guilt of having just lied about never straying too far when in reality he has already left their safe zone and was planning on leaving again as soon as he could.

  
Bracing himself Suga swam forward and peered around the corner slightly hesitant but much to his surprise the mer on the other side was back to him. A female with shoulder length black hair and a deep blue tail and flowing fins to match. “Excuse me?”

  
It was even more surprising when the mer turned and he was face to face with a mer he knew. “Sh..Shimizu?!” “Oh Sugawara-san, I never would have guessed you’d be the mer I was meeting today.” “No kidding I always thought you were way out of my league.” Suga laughs nervously.

  
“Since we know each other already I guess that makes things less awkward. Shall we get going, since your scent has already changed your parents should be close by yes?” “Around the corner there.” “Good, shall I head over to greet them now?” Suga could only nod in response, still in shock of the beautiful mer before him.

  
Returning back to his parents Suga can see the delight in his Mother’s eyes that he was paired with this mer. “Kiyoko! What a surprise that you would be paired with our Koshi, please treat him well.” Shimizu smiles politely at his Mother and nods in return. “Yes it’s nice to have Koshi's first suitor be someone from our own pod. How are your parents doing?” “They're doing very well, a little nervous for today, thank you for asking.” “Well that’s to be expected you very well could be returning to them as a bonded mer after all.”

  
His Mother's giggle made his chest tighten as if already rejecting Shimizu as his soul-mate. His Father having picked up on this quickly intervened. “Lets get going you'll come home with us and in the morning we'll accompany the two of you for protection until we reach your home.” Receiving another look from his Father Suga took another deep breath to calm himself.

  
“Sorry Koshi has been nervous about today and barely slept last night.” “Mother!” “No need to be embarrassed Koshi honey, today was a big day after all so it’s normal how you’re feeling. Come lets head back home.” Reluctantly following after them his Father falls back with him. “You best make the most of this! You won’t find another mer as beautiful as Kiyoko and she’s from our own pod to boot.” “Yes Father.”

  
Not wanting to be even more rude Suga showed Kiyoko around once they reached his home, well the best he could without straying too far from his parents side. “Well that’s about it, I’m sorry I can’t bring you out anywhere.” “It’s alright Sugawara-san. There’s not much anyone could do with these circumstances, and we grew up I’m the same pod so I already know my way around and all your friends. How is Azamune-san these days?” “He's doing well, his soul-mate turned out to be Nishinoya.” “Hm, opposites Really do attract sometimes, good for them.” “It was a shock but then when we all thought about it, it wasn’t that much of a surprise, we all knew how Nishinoya felt and how much in denial Asahi was.” “Azamune-san is quite hesitant with his actions.”

  
“Sugawara-san, I get the impression you’re unhappy that I’m the mer you were paired with today.” Not knowing how to respond Suga shakes his head vigorously. “That..that's not it.” “Sugawara-san I smelt it the moment we met up with your parents. I don’t believe we're soul-mates but that's okay.” “I..I'm.. I’m sorry, you’re right.”

  
Swimming forward Shimizu kissed Suga. After the initial shock Suga realizes he needs to reciprocate the kiss in order for things to work out, opening his mouth to accept and intertwine their tongues. Pulling away slightly panting Suga opens his eyes to see an unfazed Shimizu. _‘Calm and collected as always.’_ Suga inwardly laughs.

  
“I’m sorry for being so bold but with this we can move on more easily.” “I’m sorry for being so rude when we met. It wasn’t as if I was disappointed that it was you I had been paired with and even though we both agree we’re not each other’s soul-mate it was still wrong of me to show it like that.” “It’s quite alright Sugawara-san, I got the feeling when our eyes met that you were thinking of another. It’s still early but shall we head to sleep? By morning things will be clear.”

  
Nodding in agreement Suga led Shimizu to his bed of soft moss and upon instinct he curled himself around the mermaid as they laid down. Shimizu really was a great mer and he should feel guilty for how things turned out but once again all Suga's thoughts were of the human.

  
Unable to sleep well again Suga woke when the slightest bit of light hit him. Shutting his eyes Suga sat up and held his breath before looking down to see their scale colors did not mesh meaning they were not soul-mates. Instantly feeling relief Suga let out his breath and gently shook Shimizu to tell her the news.

  
“I’m sorry things couldn’t work out between us.” “No you were right past night, I was thinking of someone else when we had met. It wouldn’t be right to you if we had bonded when my mind was already filled with someone else.” “That's true. Maybe your other suitor will be the one you were hoping for.” Suga filled with sadness, ‘If only that could happen.’ “For the record though I wasn’t disappointed it was you who I had met, you’re a very kind and handsome mer Sugawara-san, you’ll make your soul-mate very happy once you bond.”

  
And with that Shimizu left and his parents entered. “Koshi honey why is Kiyoko leaving?” “We aren’t soul-mates, we both could feel it and we attempted to bond last night but it didn’t take, proving we were right. I’m sorry Mother.” “Oh honey you don’t need to feel sorry, Kiyoko was a very beautiful mer and you would have had such beautiful pups but if she wasn’t your soul-mate that’s all there is to it. This just means that you will meet that special mer sooner.”

  
Feeling himself start to relax, Suga hadn’t upset his Mother which he was very worried about. “Isn’t this just great, the other suitor is from some unknown pod and they probably won’t be anywhere near as beautiful as Kiyoko.” “Now, now dear. Just because they’re from another pod doesn’t mean their values will be completely different than our own , we're all mer after all.” “Let's hope you’re right.” “We'll send word to the seer to set up the next suitor for tomorrow, I’m sorry but you’ll have to stay in again today.” Nodding in understanding Suga laid back down in his moss. _‘I wonder what Daichi is doing right now?’_


	6. Suitor Number Two pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga meets up with his second and final suitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To give some background information on the mers in this fic..   
> They live in pods which consist of small families, two parents and one child only.   
> Female mers are called mermaids, males are called mermen, all mer before bonding are called pups.   
> Mer are all born with soul-mates and they have until they turn 16 to meet them, after they turn 16 their scent changes and it attracts sirens.  
> A siren is similar to a mer in appearance but they hunt mer.   
> If a mer is bonded before they turn 16 their scent will still change but not will only smell sweet to their mate and not attract sirens like un-bonded mers does.   
> Mers are all born with a one color tail, no two mer have the same color tail, they come in all shades except black white is only meant for the seer who live long lives without a mate and they have the ability to see into the heart of another the day before they turn 16  
> The bonding process between mer is as simple as kissing, when they swap saliva with one another (transferring some dna) they wait to see if their scale colors will mesh together giving them identical tails.  
> Mers don't discriminate against same gender soul-mates because they are still able to produce a pup together. As for how they do that I'll talk about it later on.

Waking to his overly cheerful mother yet again Suga groaned as he tried to roll and ignore her. “Oh no you don’t mister. Today is the day! You will definitely meet your soul-mate today! I’m so excited I could barely sleep last night. I hope they're beautiful so I can expect a beautiful pup from you.”

Shooting straight up Suga faces his Mother with a slight blush on his face. “We haven’t even bonded yet, let alone met one another, and you’re already talking about pups?! Isn’t it too soon for something like that to happen?” “Now, now Koshi it’s never too early, some mer mate trying for a pup right after bonding. I’m not saying you have to be one of those mer but a pup is something important to think about after you bond.”

“The seer sent word just now, the mer will be traveling to our pod to meet with you, the meeting is soon so best get ready. And Koshi you better make a better impression than yesterday. That was disgraceful, the Shimizu's are a well respected family here in our pod and for you to Let your scent out like that in front of her was embarrassing.”

“Dear don’t be so hard on him, they weren’t soul-mates and Koshi probably just felt that deep down. Today he’s meeting with the right mer so I’m sure things will go more smoothly.” “It better. I won’t acknowledge a son who can’t control himself.” Shutting his ears to the cruel words his Father was saying Suga allowed his Mother to prep him once again before leaving.

The swim was longer this time, the meeting place being near a drop off at the edge of their pods area. Saying goodbye to his Mother again he swam on, turning the corner in a hurry and bumping right into something. Quickly looking up to guard himself Suga was face to face with one of the biggest mer he had ever met.

“I’m sorry I’m meeting someone and I’m late, though that’s no excuse for bumping into you. Are you alright?” “Sugawara Koshi?” “Yes that’s me. Do I know you?” “I suppose not but maybe you have heard of me, I’m Ushijima Wakatoshi, the mer you’re meeting today.”

Starring wide eyed Suga looked the mer up and down. The mer was very well built, tan skin, olive hair, deep purple tail with strong fins to match and a very deep commanding voice but the thing that surprised him most was this suitor was a merman. Mer don’t discriminate, your soul-mate is who they are but Suga never really imagined himself with another merman.

“I’m sorry were you not expecting me?” Suga shook his head. “No, I mean yes. I was expecting to meet a mer from another pod but I wasn’t told anything other than that.” “Are you dissatisfied?” Looking up Suga finally made eye contact, Ushijima's eyes were stern but he could see the underlying concern. “I personally never imagine myself with another merman but you’re handsome and strong, I’m not dissatisfied.”

Smiling Suga took hold of Ushijima's hand and lead him to where his parents were waiting. Seeing his parents faces when he swam up holding Ushijima's hand was priceless. Is Mother's wide eyes starring at the other mer's muscles and his Father looking very disappointed he wouldn’t be getting a beautiful daughter-in-law.

“This is Ushijima Wakatoshi. Ushijima these are my parents.” “Ushijima, the Ushijima's of the Shiratorizawa pod?” “Yes sir.” “You’re family is very well known even here in our own pod.” Suga looked back and forth between his Father and Ushijima, was he missing something?

“Well if you were meant to be with another merman at least it’s a well known strong one to defend you.” “I don’t need protecting!” “Alright boys, let’s not fight. I’m sorry Ushijima-san these two do love each other but they’re constantly butting heads. I think it’s because they’re more similar than they know.” “I’m not like that man.” “Oh Koshi you act that like it’s such a bad thing, your Father is a very respectable mer.”

“If it’s alright with you I’d like to bring Koshi to my pod today. My parents are excited to meet the mer I was a suitor for.” Ushijima interrupted, his parents looking at each other as if communicating within their minds, which isn’t actually possible. “I’m sure you’ve noticed our Koshi’s scent has become stronger and more sweet.” “Yes, I’m aware of the situation.” “Are confident in protecting our idiot son while going to your pod?” “I am.”

Looking to each other again they nod in approval. His Mother pulling him in for a tight hug and peppering his face with kisses was embarrassing but what was shocking was what was said next. “Koshi you must promise to listen to Ushijima-san on the way there.” Suga never thought his parents would agree to let him travel outside of their pods grounds especially with his scent as it was. “I’m trusting you Ushijima-kun, keep him safe and return to visit us tomorrow for lunch.” “Yes ma'am, I’ll protect him with my life.” _‘HIS LIFE? Isn’t that a bit much. He doesn’t even know that we’re soul-mates and yet he’s saying that?’_ Feeling the grip on his hand tighten and tugging him in the opposite direction, away from his parents and the only pod He’s even known, it’s a strange feeling, He’s excited but nervous.

“Wasn’t that a bit too extreme, ‘I’ll protect you with my life'? We just met, we’re not even bonded.” “I meant what I said, your parents entrusted me to protect you, a merman should never go back on his word, besides I’m confident in my strength if we come across anything.” _‘Daichi, mister confident in his muscles.’_ Using his free hand to grab at his chest as if he were in pain, Ushijima seeing this slowed down. “Am I swimming too fast? I can carry you if you’re tired from swimming to meet me.”

Looking up Suga gave Ushijima a playful smile. “Don’t underestimate me, this distance is nothing!” And with that Suga took off at full speed in the direction they were headed in, spinning and flipping around, Ushijima catching up to him quickly grabbing his arm. “Its dangerous to do such things here.” “Why? You’re confident in your strength correct? So protect me and dance with me Ushi.” “Ushi?” “We're suitors we should get to know each other better. My friends call me Suga.” “Then I shall too.”

Spinning and dancing through the water while trying to keep up with Ushijima was exhausting, the larger mer was considerably faster than himself. Starting to fall behind he went to call out to Ushijima but was stopped in his tracks. In front of him was what looked to be a mermaid but Suga could tell right away this was a siren.

“You smell ripe for the taking young one. Why are you out here in your condition. Your smell is just screaming for me to take you.” Suga could only stare at her wide eyed as he slowly tried to back up away from the siren. “Where are you going? You can’t possibly out swim me little one.” “U..Ushi..” “What are you trying to say? There’s no one here to help you.” “Ushijima!” “I said there’s no one here to help you, there's…” and right on cue Ushijima was there pushing the siren back away from Suga.

“I have her but you need to go, swim in that direction and I’ll catch up.” Looking horrified Suga can’t move. “I said go!” Ushijima swatted his tail in Suga's direction causing his eyes to finally focus. “Go I’ll catch up.” And Suga was off, stopping just a little ways away partly to watch over Ushijima and but also because he didn’t want to travel too far from the other her in case another siren showed up. He watched as Ushijima true to his word had great strength to believe in. Two hits in with his large tail and the siren was quickly swimming away.

“I’m sorry I got caught up in moving I wasn’t paying attention to how far behind you had gotten.” “So that was a female siren.” “Yes. Are you alright? If you’re bleeding we need to hurry and patch you up before the blood attracts others.” Looking over himself he saw and felt no injuries. “I..I’m fine, thank you for protecting me.” “Of course. Now let’s get going quickly, we’re almost there and then you can rest in our den.” Nodding Suga intertwined his fingers with Ushijima's for the rest of the swim.


	7. Suitor Number Two pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Ushijima spend some time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted the part of Daichi saying he went to Karasuno high and made Suga's pod be named Karasuno instead.

Arriving at the Shiratorizawa pod Suga immediately noticed the differences between here and his own pod. Things were larger here, the plant life, fish and their dens. Over all this place was a beautiful spot for a pod.

“My home is right over here, Mother can be a little over the top and strict, it’s how she was raised.” “I’m sure we’ll get along, I’ll have you know I have exceptional manners, other than with my own Father that is.” “So I’ve noticed”

If entering the Shiratorizawa pod amazed Suga then entering the Ushijima den was on a whole different level. It was easily the largest den Suga had ever been inside. ‘I wonder how long it took them to create this?’ “You’re den is very nice.” “It’s been in our family for generations.”

“I’m home.” “Wakatoshi dear did you bring your suitor with you, is she pre.. oh it’s a boy. Where are you from boy?” “Hello my name is Sugawara Koshi, I come from the Karasuno pod to the south, it’s very nice to meet you.” Suga replied with a smile and a bow to show his respects. “Karasuno huh.. Well Wakatoshi this won’t do, certainly a mer from that small pod can’t be good enough for you. Let him go back home, he has another suitor correct? Let him go he must be better suited for them."

“He might be from a small pod but for a merman he's quite the looker don’t you think? I think him and Wakatoshi would produce a stunningly good looking and strong pup to carry on your blood line.” A quiet man from behind Ushijima’s Mother spoke, Suga assumed to be his Father. “He is a looker but social status matter to us higher tier mer.”

 _‘I see this is what Ushi meant. Two can play at this game.’_ Leaning in closer Suga hugged Ushijima’s Mother, whispering in her ear so only she could hear. “Ushi doesn’t know this yet but I’ve already met with the other suitor and we were unable to bond. The seer is never wrong so you know what that means right? Please take care of me from now on Mother-in-law.” Smirking as he pulled away he enjoyed the displeased look on Ushijima’s Mother's face.

“Ushi why don’t you show me around? I’d love to see the places you went as you grew up and introduce me to your friends, okay?” Suga intertwined their hands again and led Ushijima outside. “What was that all about?” Suga puts a finger to his lips and winks, “A secret.” “Well whatever you said, I’ve never seen my Mother back down before anyone, you’re impressive.” “That was nothing. I’m sure we'll get along great in the future. Now where shall we head first? I want to know everything about you.” “My friends. They should be close by about this time.” “Lead the way.”

Ushijima was right, the swim was short and Suga found himself surrounded by a group of mer, all bonded except for one, starring him down. “Suga these are my friends.” “Sugawara Koshi from the Karasuno pod down south, nice to meet you.”

The first one to approach him was a merman with an interesting bowl like hair cut. “Names Tsutomu Goshiki, can I call you Suga-san as well?” “Don’t be rude Goshiki, you just met him.” Suga laughed loudly waving his hand as if brushing off what was just said, “Its fine, it’s fine. Can I call you Goshiki-kun in return?” Blushing the mer nodded his head. “Ushijima-senpai your friend is very beautiful.”

“Don’t step out of line, you’re being rude to Sugawara.” The mer facing Suga was tall, pale and lanky, unbonded with a deep red tail. “Satori Tendo here. I’m Ushiwaka's best friend! That over enthusiastic mer was the baby of our little group, despite being bonded he’s still being trained in manners.” Tendo laughed. “That is Hayato Yamagata.” A mer with a dark brown spiky undercut waved, “Hello.”

"Over there is Taichi Kawanishi,” a dark ginger haired mer silently nodded. “Taichi is the quiet type.” Turning the mer pointed to yet another tan mer. “That’s Reon Ohira.” The other mer quietly nodded with a small smile. “And over there is Kenijro Shirabu, he's the other baby of our group, a rude little mer if you ask me.” The mer turned smacking Tendo with his tail. “See? No respect.” “He's only like that with you.” Another mer spoke up. “Ah Semi-semi you shouldn’t always side with him just cause he’s your soul-mate.”

Sighing the mer stretched out his hand to Suga. “Eita Semi. As that one says Shirabu and I are soul-mates but you probably got that just by looking.” Shaking the hand of the mer before him he couldn’t help but stare. The mer was very handsome, the same colored ash blond hair as his own and a tail that was similar to his own as well except meshed together with another color. Seeing a tail color so close to his own was a first for Suga and seeing it bonded Suga couldn’t help but think about how his own tail would look once bonded as he starred.

“Ah! Sorry! It’s just this is the first time I’ve seen a tail similar to my own.. I was envying how beautiful it is bonded.” Suga blushed as he let go of the hand and turned back to Ushijima. The group of mers laughed quietly as Semi and Shirabu also blushed.

“So Sugawara, you’re not from our pod, how did you come to meet our Ushiwaka?” Tendo straight forwardly asked. Not knowing exactly what to say Suga looked up to Ushijima who nodded as if giving him permission to disclose their relationship. “Well due to circumstances Ushi here is my soul-mate suitor.” Suga replied with a big smile that he tried to not let falter as the whole group starred at him.

“S..s..soul-mate suitor?!” Tendo stuttered and his face turned even more pale. “As expected of you Ushijima-senpai to have a suitor as beautiful as Suga-san!” Congratulations were heard from all around the group and Suga felt as if this meant he was welcomed. “Congratulations? They still aren’t bonded if you guys didn’t notice.” Tendo spat with slight fire behind his words looking straight at Suga.

“We'll be doing our bonding ceremony tonight.” Ushijima spoke with confidence which in return made Tendo back down looking hurt. _‘I see..’_ Was all Suga could think as he realized that Tendo must have like Ushijima as more than a friend. Feeling slightly irritated he turned to Ushijima and pulled on his arm. “Ushi can we head out? I’m a little tired from the swim and the siren incident from earlier.”

“Siren incident?!” Suga looked back to Goshiki and the group. “Because I’m past the bonding age period a siren was attracted to my scent on the swim here, Ushi saved me.” Suga clung to Ushijima even more giving satisfied look in Tendo's direction. “That’s our Ushijima-senpai! Not even a siren can beat him! But now that you say it Suga-san’s scent does have a bit more sweetness to it. Why didn’t I notice before though?” “That’s because your bonded idiot-shiki.” “Shirabu be nice, he's newly bonded remember.” “Yes Semi.”

“It's just as said, now we must be going Suga needs to rest. If anyone needs us we'll be in the bonding den however do not disturb for no reason.” “It was very nice meeting you all, I hope we get along well in the future.” Suga smiled one last time and let Ushijima lead him away from the group and to what seemed like the outskirts of the pod.

“Where are we going Ushi?” “Here in Shiratorizawa we take bonding very seriously, if mer are going to attempt to bond they do it here in a special bonding den. The dens are further away from the rest of the pod to ensure privacy.” And just as said they arrived at a large coral formation that had several dens carved into them spread apart for privacy. “You may choose from any of the dens that do not have covered openings as those are occupied.”

Deciding on a den away from the others Suga settled in close to Ushijima. “Have you been here before Ushi, to try bonding?” “No. I’ve never been approached to try bonding.” Suga laughed lightly. “Well you are a little intimidating looking and if it wasn’t that I bet it was your Mother’s reputations doing. You weren’t kidding with your warning.” “Are you nervous?” Suga looked up to see Ushijima’s stoic face which now had a hint of concern on it. Shaking his head Suga nuzzled into Ushijima's side further.

“You’re my Mr. Perfect Wakatoshi… I’ve met my other suitor but we were unable to bond.” “So we're soul-mates.” It was a statement not a question and there was no hesitation as Ushijima wrapped his arm around Suga’s waist pulling him in even closer. “Are you disappointed I’m not from some higher tier pod?” “I’m not my Mother, that does not matter to me. What matters to me is you are you and you have not disappointed me.” Leaning down Ushijima placed a kiss on the top of Suga’s head.

“Will I still be able to visit my family and friends after we bond?” “Of course. I may be bound to my duties here in my own pod but I will not keep you from yours. I will accompany you whenever you want to go.” “You really are Mr. Perfect huh Wakatoshi.” “So you say but you've done nothing but impress me since the moment we met Koshi.” Hearing his name fall from Ushijima’s lips caused an unexplained pang in his chest. _‘This is my soul-mate, I can’t be hesitating. There’s no better mer for me out there.’_

Pulling away Suga looked up into Ushijima’s eyes and together they leaned forward to kiss. Starting out slow and tentative then becoming more sensual with feeling behind it. It was more than Suga expected, allowing Ushijima’s tongue to enter his mouth to intertwine for a brief moment with his own, feeling the heat from the kiss linger as they finally broke apart.

“We should head to bed Koshi, we'll have a busy day tomorrow with more formal introductions and I want you well rested.” “Yes Wakatoshi.” Further into the den they laid down together, Ushijima curling himself around Suga protectively as Suga had done previous days before with Kyoko, and even though Suga had never really thought of himself as being in this position before he found comfort in it as he fell asleep.


	8. No soul-mate

The next morning Suga wakes up cold, Ushijima isn't next to him and when he looks down he's met with the sight of his worst fears. His tail is still plain in color, there is no beautiful pattern from mixing with Ushijima's deep purple color, Suga understands why Ushijima has left the bonding den and breaks down into tears.

"Sugawara." Looking up Suga sees Ushijima has returned and is confused. "I.. I don't know what happened Ushi. The seer is ne..never wrong and Shimizu and I were unable to bond. You and I should have definitely been a per..perfect match." Ushijima sighs and carefully rubs his hands along Suga's arms in attempt to calm him. "I'm sorry Sugawara, you did not disappoint me yesterday and I will admit I had fun getting to know you however, when you had told me about you having already failed bonding with the other suitor I couldn't help but think 'So he really is my soul-mate?' and as I thought that my mind wondered to someone else."

The tears suddenly stopped and Suga knows now why they were unable to bond. "Tendo?" Ushijima is wide eyed. "Don't give me that look, you're both idiots. I knew instantly, he looked at you so hurt and betrayed it was obvious that he liked you, I just didn't think I'd lose out to that. I.. I also hesitated last night before we kissed." “If you also thought of someone else why did the seer not set you up then?” “We would never be able to bond.” Ushijima gives Suga a look like to ask why but Suga cuts him off. "Circumstances."

"Now I won't stand for being in the way of you two anymore." Suga pulled Ushijima out of the bonding den and lead them to Ushijima's favorite spot he had showed him yesterday and there lay Tendo curled in on himself sleeping with puffy eyes. "Go," Suga whispered. "go kiss him right now or I won't forgive you." Suga pouts. "Sugawara, I'm sorry and thank you." And with a kiss to the top of the head Ushijima is gone in a flash, scooping Tendo up and kissing him. Suga watches as the two continue to kiss and deep down even without the bonding being complete he knows that the two are soul-mates.

"Sugawara!" turning he can see Tendo swimming up to him with Ushijima close behind. "I'm sorry I was such a coward and because of that you got hurt." "It's fine, Ushi here is kind of an airhead when it comes to fine details like who likes him and not don't you think?" "Yes definitely that's why I had no hope." Seeing the happy tears in Tendo's eyes stung him deep inside. _'Daichi. I need to go.'_

"I'm sorry I must really be going, there's somewhere I need to be." Ushijima grabs his wrist before he can flee. "It's not safe for you to travel alone please let me escort you to where you need to be." Suga can't help the little laugh that leaves his lips. "Even in this moment you're still my Mr. Perfect mer Ushi, but no thanks. You need to be here with Tendo and I'm not as hopeless out there as I let on yesterday, I'm also a man you know." Suga smiles widely and takes off at the fastest speed he's able to go, surprising even himself.

_'Wait for me Daichi.'_

Meeting no problems along the way Suga made it to the cave in record time avoiding stopping in his own pod. It's too early for Daichi to be there and he knows it but there's a sight there that fills his heart with joy as of Daichi were there waiting for him. Up on Daichi's rock there’s a few multicolored shells and stones, the most beautiful ones he's ever seen and he just knows that Daichi has placed them there for him. _'He didn't forget me.'_ Tears fill Suga's eyes as he tries to reach for them, cleaver Daichi has placed them out of reach though to avoid high tide and Suga knows the only way to get to them is to either wait or climb.

Ignoring the way his scales scrape against the rock Suga makes his way up the large rock and lays down to curl himself around the beautiful gift. All alone Suga can’t help but cry. _‘Daichi please hurry.’_

 

* * *

 

It's only been a few days since Daichi last saw Suga and even though they haven't been close for that long it's taking its toll him and he's nervous. _'Suga will still be Suga after bonding right?'_ He's not suppose to see Suga today but Daichi can't help but fidget in his chair during class, something inside him is gnawing at him to go to Suga and he can no longer suppress it, Suga needs him right now. By lunch Daichi has fled the classroom with the excuse of a headache which no one questions because of how absent minded he has been all day.

Peddling along the road as quickly as he can he ditches the bike then carefully climbs down over the cliff and enters the cave in record time. Entering the cave nothing seems to be out of the ordinary and then Daichi sees him, Suga curled up on the rock he has claimed as his own. "Suga!" But when there's no response he begins to panic, moving faster, slipping on the rocks and not caring that his shoes and pants are getting wet. He needs to get to Suga now.

"Suga are you okay? Suga?" Suga is still unresponsive, his face is tear stained and he's wheezing and that's when Daichi reaches out to him and noticed how dry Suga feels. "Suga! Suga!" Shaking him now Daichi is in full on panic mode. "Suga! What do I do?!" He's yelling he's so panicked, that’s when it occurs to him. _'Water! Of course Suga is a being who lives in water.'_ Carefully Daichi lifts Suga into his lap and slides down the rock, ignoring the scrapes from the rock against his back and the cold feel of the water against his skin. Lowering Suga under the water but keeping him close Daichi begins to run his fingers through Suga's hair and over his cheeks causing Suga to squirm a little and turn into his chest gripping his shirt.

Looking Suga over for injuries that’s when Daichi notices that Suga's tail is still the same beautiful silvery/grey color it has always been. _'So he didn't bond?'_ Even though not bonding with his soul-mate was probably why Suga ended up this way Daichi still found himself relieved at the sight of the un-bonded mer he had come to love.


	9. Chapter 9

Coming to Suga can feel the water around him along with an unfamiliar warmth, adjusting himself to look up Suga is shocked to see Daichi is the one holding him. The sight makes him jolt making Daichi look down at him. "Thank god!" Daichi looks pale and exhausted. "What happened, why are you here?" Suga asks trying to sit up only to be pulled back into Daichi's embrace.

"When I got here you were curled up on my rock, wheezing and passed out. I didn't know what to do you weren't responding then I felt how dry you were and all I could think was to get you back into the water. So I picked you up and slid into the water with you, just holding you and hoping you'd wake up soon." Daichi is crying now. "I was so scared Suga. I thought you were going to die! Please don't scare me like that again." Daichi hugs Suga tighter and Suga can't help but melt into the embrace. "I'm sorry."

"You woke up just in time it seems like it's been forever since we last watched the sun set together." Suga looks up at Daichi and smiles before turning slightly to look out over the water at the setting sun. "Daichi aren't you cold here in the water?" "At first it was really cold but after the first 10 or so minutes I got use to it, plus you seem to give off warmth when you’re in the water. I dropped my bag over there which has extra clothes in it and a towel so I can easily dry off and change before leaving."

The idea of having to part from Daichi already makes Suga's chest hurt. "I wish we could stay together for the night." Suga says without even realizing. "Ah! It's just I've had a rough time together and being with you always makes me feel better." Suga tries to over his embarrassment. "Do you want to talk about it? I'll stay with you as long as you want me to."

"Well as you can see I didn't manage to bond with either of my suitors." Suga flicks his tail around. "My first suitor was actually someone I knew, we had a few mutual friends and have hung out on more than one occasion, she's very beautiful and smart but I had never once thought we would work out so I was really shocked when I saw it was her. Shimizu and I had a good day together but decided to try and bond right away after our first day. Neither of us really felt like it was going to work out but the only way to know for sure if to attempt to bond."

Suga sighs. "My parents were disappointed the next morning when Shimizu left." Suga feels Daichi tighten his grip around him and then loosen it. "So going into my next suitor meeting I was really nervous but excited because the seer is never wrong that meant I was going to meet my soul-mate. I was unable to sleep well because of the nerves and was late leaving, swimming full speed I turned the bend and crashed right into the largest merman I've ever personally seen, even larger than Asahi." Suga laughs.

"Ushijima Wakatoshi my second suitor." Suga feels Daichi twitch at the name. "I have a lot of friends with same gendered soul-mates so I have nothing against it, I'm not going to lie I was definitely shocked to see my suitor was a mer who was easily twice my size." Suga once again laughed. "He was very sweet though, my parents liked him, strong and capable I think my Dad said. Anyways, we did all the same things I did with Shimizu, we traveled to his pod north from my own and he protected me from a siren who caught my newly changed scent. Over all I thought there wasn't a better mer for me out there."

Suga cringed, hearing those thoughts out loud he realized how wrong they really sounded. "Since I already knew things with Shimizu didn't work out and things were going good with Ushi I decided to tell him that first night that I was unable to bond with my first suitor. I thought we were both on the same page with how we felt but I hesitated when we tried to bond and in the morning we both realized that the bond didn't take because we were both thinking of someone else in that moment. I'm sure he managed to bond with the mer he was thinking of and I.. I just needed to get here to see you."

Suga began to cry. "What's wrong with me? The seer can't see my soul-mate, I'm unable to bond with both of my suitors making the seer wrong which has NEVER happened before and I fall in love with someone I can never be with!" Burying his face in Daichi's chest Suga continued to cry. "The whole time I was out there I just wanted to be here with you, I was so happy when I saw your shells and stones that I wanted to be closer to them, to you, but it's clear now that we can't be together."

Daichi slid Suga off his lap and climbed out of the water, Suga began to panic. "I'm sorry please don't go! I won't ever do something like that again!" Burying his face in his hands Suga cries even more until Daichi pulls at his hands and places the shells and stones in them. "If things like this make you happy I will find them everyday for you. But I'm not sorry you had to go through this heart break because I was beyond relieved when I saw that you weren't bonded." Sliding back into the water Daichi cups Suga's face in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears. "I'm not a mer so the best I can do is be here for you when you can come to me and it might not mean much because I'm not a mer but I love you Suga."

Suga loses his strength and drops all the shells into the water. "Suga?" Daichi asks worriedly. "What did you say?" "I've loved you since that first day I saw you from the cliff." Suga's chest feels so tight he thinks he's hearing things. "One more time please?" "I love you. Suga, I love you. I'll say it as many times as you want me to."

That's all the times Suga needs, he quickly but carefully wraps his arms around Daichi's neck and kisses him. Slow and gently at first, breaking away briefly to speak. "I love you too Daichi." Reconnecting with a much deeper kiss, exchanging saliva might not mean anything for them because Daichi is human but in this moment it feels perfect. There is passion and love that wasn't there before, nothing he has ever done before in his life has felt this right. The kiss is messy and frantic, full of need for one another.

"I would give up my soul-mate to be with you like this everyday. I don't need anything but you Daichi." Daichi pulls Suga into his embrace and they silently hold each other, the sun is long gone now and it's dark inside the cave and Daichi shivers. "You should get out, I don't want you to get sick." Daichi nods and Suga pulls away to grab the bag Daichi had pointed out before, carrying it back above his head and away from the water. After climbing out of the water Daichi accepts the bag and begins to strip down his wet clothes to dry off, Suga looks away with a blush.

"It should be okay for me to travel home this late but I'm not sure when the next time I can make it back is, my pod will be watching over me very closely because I'm un-bonded and will be targeted by sirens if alone. But I swear I will come back to you!" Daichi shakes his head. "If it will be dangerous for you to travel then you should stay where it's safe. If anything happened to you because you were trying to see me I don't know how I would go on." Suga's tail thrashes violently. "No. I'd rather die than never see you again Daichi. A mer can't go on living without their mate. You might not be a mer but I can feel it deep within me that you're the one for me."

Leaning down to above the water line Daichi pulls Suga in for another kiss. "I'm happy you feel that way about me but how will I live on if you die? Today in class I could feel something was off, I knew that you needed me, I don't know how I did but if you died I don't want to imagine what that would feel like." "I'm stronger and faster than I look, now that I've been faced with a siren I know I could out swim one! I'll bring friends next time I know they would support me in this and help me be with my mate." Daichi finally gives a reluctant nod. "Okay but only if you swear you'll be safe."

Kissing once more Daichi groans and grips the rock causing Suga to worry. "Are you okay Daichi, are you getting sick?" "It's probably nothing, I'm hungry and a little cold so I should head home and take care of things before it does get worse. One more kiss before you leave?" "I'd stay here and kiss you all night long if I could." Suga at this point doesn't even care how he sounds, he's happy his feelings are mutual with Daichi. "I'll be back in a few days at most I hope. Please don't forget me." "I could never. I'll wait for you for forever." and with one more kiss Suga was on his way home at lightning speed to avoid any dangers that might be lurking near by.

Arriving back at his family den he sees that both of his parents are still awake waiting for him, taking a few deep breaths he enters the den. "Koshi! Honey what are you doing back here so late and alone! Where is Ushijima-kun?" Swallowing hard Suga decides its best to just get it over with. "Ushijima and I were unable to bond. Turns out he already had a soul-mate they just hadn't attempted to bond because they're both idiots." Suga gave a small fake laugh hoping his parents wouldn't press any further.

"Unable to bond? Koshi you and Kiyoko were also unable to bond, did the seer say you had another suitor, I'm not understanding." _'Of course he can't just let me be.'_ "No she only said two suitors and since I was unable to bond with either of them I guess she was wrong." His Father scoffed. "The seers are never wrong son, are you sure you did everything right." "Yes Father, I'm not a pup anymore and my instincts work just fine! Now if you'd excuse me I'm tired and I'd like to sleep, we can talk more in the morning."

Turning to swim to his sleeping area he's stopped by the sound of his Mother's scream. "KOSHI! What happened to your beautiful scales?!" Looking back Suga can see that his tail once plain tail now has black splotches on it. "The seer, we have to get to her right away! Dear help Koshi we must get there quickly." Suga can only laugh as his Father pulls him through the water. _'This must be punishment for breaking the laws and falling in love with a human.'_


	10. Chapter 10

The swim time being half that of the other day Suga entered the seers den alone, it being a law that only one mer may enter at a time. Light illuminating the den made Suga feel at ease for some reason, she was awake, she could help him couldn't she? "You've kissed a human?" Taken aback Suga doesn't know what to say at first, then he nods. "I love him."

She sighs. "I never would have guessed this was why I could only see black when trying to look into your heart, though I've seen it before, but you being you I never would have imagined it...

You must go to him, your human, he must be brought to a place where you can have privacy and easy access to both air and water, a tavern like we use to help the pups breathe air would be ideal." Leaning in she looks more closely at his tail. "Judging by how quickly the black has spread about your human has already begun the change." "Change?" "Of course into one of our own." "In...to ...a ...mer?" "Yes Sugawara focus this is an important time for your human, if he is not willing to leave behind the life he's known till now he will die in the process. Get him to a tavern and stay with him. I can't say much for how the change will go but you are the mer with a human soul-mate your instincts will tell you what needs to be done so let them lead you. Now go and bring him to me first things after the change is complete. I will pray for you both."

In a daze Suga exists the seers den. "Koshi honey what did she say?" ... Suga didn't answer just kept swimming. "Koshi don't ignore your Mother, where are you going, what the hell is going on?!" Hearing his Father shout has woken him and he takes off yelling back to his parents. "He's dying, my mate, I need to go to him I need to help him! Wait for me at home!" Moving the fastest he's even made himself go, all he could do was hope that Daichi was still in the cave and alive.

' _Change or die? I won't allow you to die Daichi! Even if you don't change, you don't have to be a mer for me to love you.'_

"Daichi! Are you still here?" It's quiet and dark. "Suu..ga.. I don't.. whats going on. I don't feel so well." Daichi is back outside the cave, panting and slurring his words, just out of Suga's reach. "Daichi I can help you but I need to leave, I'll be back as quickly as possible, but please promise you'll stay right here, get closer to the water's edge so I can guide you to a safe spot when I return. Please."

Making eye contact with Daichi was all that was needed for Suga to know that his urgency got across to Daichi. Diving down and quickly searching for a tavern, he finds one roughly 3 minutes out from the cave but carrying Daichi himself would make the trip even longer and he doesn't think Daichi could hold out. There's no way he'll be able to move him on his own, he needs help, someone stronger than himself. The strongest mer he knows, Ushijima.

Traveling the long distance to the Shiratorizawa pod after making the trip from and to the cave has winded Suga incredibly and he curses himself for not having more stamina. ' _Come on, I got this, Daichi needs me, I can't give up_.' Swimming straight to Ushijima's he's met with the hysterical Mother. "Do you have any idea what time it is? Are you just asking to bring trouble to us because your low breeding couldn't come into our family? Don't go flaunting your disease ridden self around here!" "Ushi.. where.. where is he? Please... it's important!" Suga is very tired. "Waka is with Satori probably still in the bonding dens." Ushijima's Father answers and with that Suga is off once again.

Yelling as he approaches the dens not knowing which den they have chosen. "Ushi! Ushi please I need your help! USHI!" Clicking and a brightness from some sun stones alerts Suga that someone has answered his calls and he turns to see Ushijima and Tendo exit the first of the bonding dens, their bonding complete with now beautifully meshed bright red and deep purple tails.

"Suga-San! What's up?" Answers Tendo as he puts himself between his mate and Suga. Suga who ignores him and grabs Ushijima's arms, claws slightly digging into his skin. "I need you please! He's dying! My mate he's dying and I'm not strong enough to help him! Please!" Looking from Suga to Tendo Ushijima nods and the trio set off.

"Where are we going Suga? We're about to exit your pods safe zone." "My.. my mate is not from my pod. He's going to die if he doesn't get moved, the seer said. Here Ushi, this tavern remember this tavern, my mate must be brought here even if it means swimming on faster than I can lead you." Continuing on the swim they near the surface. "Wait Suga this is the surface where are we going, we must not come up here." "My mate is here and waiting! I have to!"

Breaking the surface Ushijima and Tendo fall back and watch wide eyed as Suga swims as close to the shore as possible where a human is waiting. Ushijima instinctively pushes Tendo behind himself.

"Daichi!" Reaching out Suga can feel that Daichi is burning up and has already begun to change. "I've brought some friends." Looking back Suga yells out. "Please! I'm not strong enough and he'll die." Stuck between instincts and helping a friend Ushijima moves forward silently, slowly and watching. "Daichi we need to get you into the water okay, that should help you feel better." Suga grabs Daichi's legs and slowly pulls him forward.

"Suga that's a human." Ushijima finally breaks his silence by stating the obvious. "I know, but I love him, please help me save him. I'll answer all your questions later just please. I don't want my mate to die." Giving a small nod Ushijima ignores his instincts and moves even closer. "Okay Suga, I just need to get him to the above surface in the tavern as quickly as possible." Suga nods in response.

"Daichi this is Ushijima he's going to move you for me, I need you to hold your breath for as long as possible okay?" "Suga what's... going on.. where... where are you... taking.. me?" "I need you to trust me." and Daichi just nods, allowing Suga to help him fully into the water and for Ushijima to pull him into his chest with one arm. "I'll be right behind you Daichi even if you can't see me just know I would never leave you."

Suga kisses Daichi's head as he takes a few breaths and then breathes deep holding his breath and Ushijima is off diving quickly below the surface. Seeing Daichi disappear so quickly makes Suga's heart race. ' _He'll be fine, Ushi is fast.'_

"Suga what's going on?" Tendo asks. Suga looks at him and then nods signally for him to follow as he dives below the surface to follow after Ushijima with Daichi. "I met a human the day before I turned sixteen and I fell in love with him. Obviously I thought it was pointless love because we're too different, we could never bond the way two mer can." Suga takes a deep breath and pushes himself harder desperately trying to catch up.

"Today he told me he loves me and we kissed." Suga can feel himself smiling as he recalls the way his heart fluttered when he heard those words, the way Daichi's lips felt against his own. "When I got home my tail had already started to blacken so my parents brought me to the seer who immediately knew what was going on. She said I needed to bring him to a tavern so he could complete his change." "Change?" Tendo interrupted. "If it all works out he will change into a mer. God I hope he doesn't hate me for taking away his human life. I didn't know this would happen."

Suga has lost all sight of Ushijima and Daichi now even going as fast as he can, who knew Ushijima was this fast even carrying the extra weight.

* * *

 

Arriving at the tavern surface in a little over a minute Daichi is gasping for breath and Ushijima helps him over to the ledge. "So.. so you're Ushijima huh? You're.. an idiot for not.. falling.. for Suga.. he's amazing." Ushijima is surprised by the first words spoken to him. "Yes I know he is but we were not mates." "Thank you for not... falling for him and taking.. him from me." Ushijima lets out a careless laugh. He'll admit at first he felt bad for Suga but now he's happy because now Suga has this human called Daichi who really loves him.

* * *

 

Despite swimming as quickly as he can manage it still takes Suga around 3 minutes to make it to the tavern surface. He's out of breath but keeps moving forward to where Daichi is now curled in on himself on the ledge groaning. "Daichi I'm here, lets get you back into the water, it should help."

Ushijima backs away to where Tendo is, they stare in awe as Suga helps Daichi back into the water supporting his weight as best he can, kissing him all over his face. "I'm so sorry Daichi, I didn't know, I'm sorry." Suga is crying. Daichi reaches up and moves Suga's hair aside. "I don't really.. know what's going on but you.. have nothing to be sorry about. Suga I'll forgive you no matter what.. because I love you more than any one." Daichi pushes his forehead against Suga's squeezing his eyes shut and groaning once more.

"Did you mean it Daichi, when you said if you could you'd always be with me?" "Of course Su..AH!" Daichi screams and pushes himself away from Suga to grip the ledge, inhaling sharply. "I'm sorry Daichi! Please don't push me away!" "Suga what's.. hap..pening to me? Why do you.. keep apologizing?" "We're soul-mates. I don't know how it's possible but we bonded when we kissed and now you're changing. It'll be painful but I'll be with you through it all." “Changing? We're soul-mates?" Suga nods. "So please don't give up." "Whatever I go through.. will be.. well worth it to be with you." Swimming closer again Suga leans in and kisses Daichi slowly.

*cough* Startled Suga looks over to see Ushijima and Tendo both still watching them from afar. "Sorry to disturb you we will be heading out now. If you need anything you we will be back in the bonding den for a few more days." Ushijima says and Tendo blushes. "Don't hesitate to come to us though Suga!" Tendo adds. "Thank you Ushi, Tendo."

Feeling possessive hearing Suga call them so casually he pulls him closer, kissing him passionately, shooing the others away with a glare and a growl from deep in his throat.

Losing out Suga melts into Daichi, feeling his strong arms wrap around him and feeling the hotness of his tongue intertwining with his own, he feels shivers down his tail as they finally pull apart and gaze into each others eyes.

"You're not upset you'll be leaving your human life behind?" "Absolutely not if it means being with you every day." Suga begins to cry at these words.


	11. Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter was too short so I added to the smut, it's horrible smut since it's my first time writing it out to be public but the smut isn't what's important about this update anyways

Allowing his instincts to take over Suga nuzzles into Daichi's neck kissing and sucking at the skin where his gills will form causing Daichi to shiver. "Suga Is now really the time to.. to be doing something like this?" "Something like what Daichi?" Daichi moans as Suga continues to kiss his neck and along his jaw line finally capturing his lips.

"I'm not sure which part of you will change first and the seer didn't seem to know much of what will happen either. She said I'm the mer with the human soul-mate so I should let my instincts lead the way in how to sooth my mate." "Sooth me?" "Yes, and right now my instincts are telling me you should have been out of all of these layers a while ago." "Are you sure you aren't just curious about having me nude?"

Suga smirks. "And what's so wrong about wanting to see my mate in all his glory before he changes?" Daichi looks nervous. "I guess you have a point." Carefully staying afloat Daichi lifts his shirt up over his head revealing his well sculpted chest and abdomen. Reaching out Suga slides his hands over the muscles carefully dragging his claws to not pierce the skin. Daichi closes his eyes as he lets out a pleased hum.

"I knew you were well built but your muscles are much more firm than I had thought they would be." Daichi laughs. "You like what you see then?" "You could say I'm impressed. I do wonder how your structure will change though." As if on que for mentioning the change Daichi throws his head back to yell out in pain before slipping under the water.

Quick to catch him and pull him back up Suga shakes Daichi slightly until he begins to cough the water back up. "Daichi can you hear me? I don't know what to do. Where does it hurt how can I help?" Slowly Daichi lifts his hand and presses it against his chest. ' _His chest? Could his internal system be changing to filter water to breathe?'_ Suga reaches over and runs the pads of his fingers along the side of Daichi's neck and sure enough the skin there is now rougher and with a slight press he can feel that the muscles have begun to separate.

"I'm going to try something Daichi, stay calm I won't let anything happen to you." Following his instincts Suga lowers Daichi into the water keeping only his face just above the surface and rubs at the skin on the side of his neck, pressing firmly into the muscle loosening everything up to help the separation. Lowering himself below the water line as well Suga latches on to the skin and begins to suck, feeling Daichi jolt and the skin slowly begin to separate under his lips.

Continuing to suck mindful of his teeth Suga can hear Daichi moaning above the water, hands gripping at Suga's arm. "Feels.. good." Releasing and surfacing to see one completed side Suga tries to ignore how wrecked Daichi looks. ' _Focus, now isn't the time to be thinking of mating! He can't help himself right now.'_ "Daichi you're doing so good one side is already done, you have gills!" "Gills?" Daichi closes his eyes and grips at Suga's arm even more. "Please? I want more."

Surging forward Suga kisses Daichi, the kiss starts out slow but as Suga starts to massage the skin and muscle on Daichi's neck Daichi deepens the kiss moaning into Suga's mouth. Within a minute the skin is already split and Daichi is moving Suga's hand further down his body all along his chest. "Daichi? Let's stop. We can continue when you’re in the right state of mind I promise. How are you holding up?" “Need you Suga.”

Feeling his resolve crack and Suga allows Daichi to lead him, the kiss once again starting out sweet but it quickly turns hot and needy. Tongues intertwining, breaths hot and hands roaming. “Suga.. I need..” “What is it Daichi what do you need?” Daichi takes Suga’s hand and leads it down to his own groin. “Touch me Koshi.”

Feeling the last of his resolve leave him when hearing his mate call his name Suga kneads at Daichi's groin. But then realizes he doesn’t know what to do, he's never touched anyone before, not even himself let alone a human. ‘ _Will he hate me?’_ “I don’t know.. Daichi I don’t know what to do. Tell me what you need me to do.”

Quickly reaching down Daichi un-does his own shorts and pulls his member free. Looking down Suga is amazed he's never seen anything like that appendage before. Mer's themselves only seen their genitals after bonding when they want to mate so seeing Daichi being so open and vulnerable in front of him as left him speechless . Did Daichi intend to mate with him right now? They haven’t even finished bonding yet.

“Koshi.. kiss me, that’s all you need to do.” Looking up into Daichi’s eyes Suga relaxes and leans forward kissing Daichi again with passion and love. Moving his fingers through Daichi's hair and around his ears he can feel Daichi shiver at his touch. Daichi himself has begun to move his hand stroking his member which has Suga confused but knows it must be feeling good because Daichi is moaning.

Reaching down Suga grips at Daichi’s shorts, he wants to be the one to pleasure his mate even if he doesn’t fully understand it. “Can I.. can I help?” Suga asks with a blush on his face. And for a moment Daichi is stunned and he then smiles fondly and adjusts Suga’s hand within his own. “Be careful and don’t grip it too tightly.” Mindful of his claws Suga begins to slowly stroke Daichi beneath the water.

“Just like that.. feels so good Koshi.” Daichi grips his hand over Suga’s a little tighter so in return Suga grips the member a little harder as well causing Daichi to own out. “Faster.. please Koshi I’m.. close.” ‘ _Close? Is he going to change more? Is this helping him?’_ The thought of helping his mate excited him, moving his hand faster Suga leaning forward and kisses Daichi again along his jaw line, his ear and down the front of his neck.

“That’s it Suga just.. like.. that..” Daichi’s body is moving along in rhythm, thrusting into Suga’s hand. “I’m going to come!” and in the next moment Suga feels a warmth around his hand. Looking down Suga doesn’t know what to think and he panics.

“D..Daichi! What.. what’s happening? We can’t mate right now I’m not ready!” Daichi let’s out a breathy laugh. “Suga it’s okay. I’m fine I’m not trying to mate you. Besides we're both men… Do mers not masturbate?” “Masturbate?” “Ah I guess not.” Daichi looks away with a blush on his face. “Humans do that sometimes to let off stress, to feel pleasure when they are aroused, we don’t always do such things to reproduce.”

“So we didn’t just waste our pup?” “Pup?” “A little mer. Do humans not have little humans?” “Ah baby. The human body can make multiple babies whenever the time is right for them. Blowing one load won’t hurt that chance. Suga I.. I can’t give you a baby though.” Feeling his heart break Suga sheds a tear. “Do you not want to have a pup with me? I promise ill be a good parent!” “No, no Suga I can’t give you a baby because we're both men. Men can’t have babies together, only man and woman.” It’s now Suga’s turn to be in shock. ‘Only man and woman can create off spring together?’

“Daichi mer can have a pup with any gender as long as it’s their soul-mate and they have completed the heat/rut ceremony.” “Heat/rut ceremony?” “When mer bond with someone of the same gender they can have a pup together as long as one bites the other. For mermaids the one who wants to carry the pup must bite the other to activate the male hormones so they can successfully impregnate their soul-mate and for merman the one who wants to carry the pup must be bitten by their soul-mate to activate their female hormones so they can get pregnant.”

“So we can have a baby?” “A tiny mer is called a pup but yes once we're done bonding and have decided its time we can find a den to complete the ceremony and conceive our pup. In their life time mer only have one pup though so we must wait until we are ready because if we can’t care for our pup they won’t survive and we get no second chances.” “A pup? You mean I can become a Father? I never thought it would get a chance to have my own… Suga this is the best news! We can have our own pup Suga! Oh I hope they look just like you and I’ll be the best Father Suga I’ll protect our pup from everything! I swear it!” Suga’s chest swells with pride, his mate wants to have a pup with him.

Daichi yawns in the midst of his excitement. “How are you feeling now? Any pain anywhere?” "Tired." is all he says now relaxed and putting all his weight onto Suga in the water. "I imagine so but you did so well Daichi, look" Suga pulls Daichi's hand up and gently rubs it over the newly formed slotted gills. "they look really awesome and just thinking about you being able to be with me in my world now because of these make me so happy."

Suga yawns. "I guess I'm tired too it was already well into the night when we managed to move you here." Suga eyes the ledge. "I'm not sure how well you'd handle napping under the water yet so why don’t we nap together on the ledge?" Daichi pulls himself back up on the ledge with Suga's help. "What about you Suga, you shouldn't fall asleep outside the water." "Don't worry I'll leave my tail hanging down into the water."

Pulling himself up onto the ledge leaving half his tail in the water Suga looks over at Daivhi and pats the ground to call him over. "See easy fix." Suga breathes in Daichi’s scent, moves his hands along his mates body and pulls him close, he’s tempted to wrap his tail around him but out of fear of Daichi getting mad he decides against it. They fall asleep foreheads pressed together and arms tangled around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure there will only be 1 chapter and an epilogue left of this fic!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think people eat jelly fish at all? I'm not even bothering to Google it, I made them taste spicy for Suga's sake haha

Suga wakes to the sound of Daichi groaning, he's out of reach and hunched over gripping the ledge tightly. Daichi has changed a considerable amount since they fell asleep and Suga feels the guilt from not being there for him. Not only does Daichi have gills but his ears and forearms now have matching black fins as well, both strong in structure, an indicator of a strong mer. For a moment Suga loses himself in the sight of his mate now looking more like a mer than ever before but then comes back to reality as Daichi groans once again.

"Daichi! Daichi why didn't you wake me?!" Daichi quickly looks over, eyes filled with tears and smiles as he tries to sit up. Suga plunges himself into the water and moves over to further inspect his mate, Daichi grins and now that he's closer Suga can see that Daichi now has all new sharpened teeth, the ground is littered with his human teeth. He cringes, remembering what its like when teeth fall out and new ones grow in and thinking about having to go through a whole mouth full at once. 

"My instincts are suppose to lead me but they just let me sleep through all of this!" Daichi reaches over to calm his mate but midway stops and begins to scream, and that's when Suga notices that the skin between his fingers is now stretched and web, claws are beginning to form at the ends of his fingers. _'That's right, scream it out Daichi! I'm here for you now.'_ Suga pushes back up onto the ledge and trails kisses down Daichi's spine where he can see the skin has darkened and is thicker. 'His back fins must be getting close as well.' 

"Suu..ga" Daichi's so quiet that Suga almost doesn't hear him. He rubs firmly at the skin like he had done for his gills. "It's okay I'm here, tell what you need." He runs the skin around the spine pushing inward and Daichi groans again. "Feels s..good." Suga pushes more firmly on the areas around his spine while leaning down kissing and sucking at the spine itself hoping it will have the same effect as it did with helping his gills. He's right, after a short while Daichi is in such a daze and calling out to Suga that he doesn't even seem to notice the large spikey fin that is now pushing through the skin. 

Ceasing to kiss Suga rubs even more firmly helping the fin out and once fully out Daichi falls to his side Suga soon right at his side. Looking him over again Suga sees the claws are also fully done forming and the thought hits him that now he really does need to get Daichi out of his layers, he certainly can't stay in them while he grows a tail. 

Suga reaches down and starts pulling at his shoes. "Su..ga?" "I'm here Daichi you're doing so good but I need to get you out of these layers now, you can't change anymore like this okay?" Daichi nods and allows Suga full control. Suga removes the shoes and socks by pulling but the pants are proving to be more difficult, luckily tugging in just the right way has the button unsnapping. He manages to tug them off with the effort but stops at Daichi's underwear. Remembering what had happened before they fell asleep Suga flushes and swallows harshly. 

_'Now isn't the time to remember such things Suga.'_ But he can't help himself, remembering the feel of Daichi in his hand and the sound of him in his ear is beginning to stir new feelings within him. When a sound breaks his fantasizing, Daichi's stomach growling. Suga laughs. "Daichi are you hungry?" Thinking back Suga can't even remember when he himself last ate. "Mm I'm starving all of a sudden." "Will you be okay by yourself while I go and get food?" "I should be, I'm feeling pretty okay right now but Suga will you be okay alone?" Swooning inside from his mates worry Suga smiles brightly. "I'll be just fine, I won't go out too far and I'm pretty sure my scent has become not as strong anymore." 

Kissing Daichi on the cheek Suga quickly dives down into the water to chase food every so often resurfacing with handfuls of fish, seaweed and other plant life. "Suga I'm sure this is more than enough right?" "Hm? I'd say this will be enough for just one of us so far though?" "One of us? Suga where do you put it all?" "Well Daichi it takes a lot of energy to swim all day and you don't want to risk running into something you must fight off and not have any strength. I'll gather the rest quickly." Coming back one last time with some muscles, small squid and a jelly fish Suga sets out to work eating while Daichi just stares. 

"Aren't you going to eat? If you don't start now I can't promise I won't eat it all." Suga laughs. "Is it all edible, I'm not even sure where to begin." 'Daichi probably hasn't even seen some of this stuff before.' "Ah sorry, sorry. This is all edible for mer, a lot of it is typical stuff for us to eat on a daily basis except the jelly fish, that's actually one of my favorites but it's harder to hunt because of the stingers. Do you need some help?" Daichi just nods as he looks over the fish some of which are still flopping around on the ledge in search of water. 

"My Mother is a pretty picky eater so more often than not my Father and I have to kill and clean things before she will eat so I'm pretty use to this." "I'm not usually picky I've just never dealt with this before, I should be able to manage after being shown once." "Of course! Like I said most of this is typical mer food so all the plants you can eat as is, the fish if you can't stomach to kill it yourself I don't mind, the most common way is to snap the neck though some like to bite into it while it's still a live." Suga picks up one of the fish still moving around and snaps the neck with ease and hands it over to Daichi. 

"Uh thanks." Daichi looks down at the now lifeless fish in his hands and then back up at Suga who is carefully pulling the stingers from the jelly fish and gutting it from the bottom. "Here this is one of my favorites why don't you try." Suga pushes over a small pile of what looks like a clear Jell-O like substance. "Just slurp it. It's amazing." Suga says with a huge smile on his face after just slurping his own pile and how can Daichi say no to that face. 

The taste that hits his tongue is not what he was expecting. Thrown into a coughing fit Daichi leans forward and swallows mouthfuls of ocean water. "Sorry was it too much for you? It's one of my favorites but for some reason a lot of mer don't like them because they're hot." Daichi just watches as Suga finishes off the jellyfish with ease wondering how he can eat that. 

"Say Daichi… You're not scared to jump into a whole new life like this?" Suga asks between mouthfuls. "I guess the thought it scary but you said you'll be with me every day so I'm not afraid at all, well that might not be 100% true. You said mer don't have interactions with humans so I'm worried I'll do or say something that will upset them or make them weary of me. I'll look like a mer but I don't know the first thing about your history or customs." 

Suga pauses eating and runs his fingers over Daichi's hand. "I think we're pretty simple so I can easily tell you everything. However no matter what you'll stand out. Everything about your changes so far screams mer, everything but one. Your tails not here yet but looking at my own now and the fins you already have I can tell that your main color is black and that's not a color we have. Mers have every color tail imaginable in their mods except for black and white." 

Daichi panics inwardly. "I'm use to people looking at my tail with envy because I'm the closest to white as can be, a pure looking tail like our seer mer. So now that I'll be different some might look at it with disgust or be afraid but I will always look at it and be grateful because I also think I loved you from the beginning I just didn't think we could be soul-mates because I'm a mer and you were a human. But this now proves that even though we had a huge difference we could still be together." Suga smiles brightly. 

"I love you Suga." Daichi leans in pressing his forehead to Suga's. "I love you too Daichi." Their lips find one another’s. The kiss is slow and simple, loving. Daichi takes his hand and cups Suga's face, brushing his fingers along the cheek bone. The kiss deepens, Daichi presses his tongue into Suga's mouth minding his teeth. They're tongues tangle together and the sensation is slowly pushing Daichi over the edge. 

They've both become panting messes and Daichi is pitching a tent in his boxers. He tries to pull away shyly but once he's lost contact with Suga his body is struck by pain. He instantly yells out, Suga pulling Daichi into his embrace. "Daichi what's wrong?" "Hurts," Daichi huffs "damn it hurts." "Where Daichi?" "Legs." Looking down Suga can see that patches of scales of begun to poke through the skin and the skin around his waist has turned black. 

"I know we haven't tested out your gills but you're hot to the touch and my instincts are saying I have to get you into the water now. Pulling Daichi free of his underwear Suga jumps down into the water and holds out of hands for Daichi to grab hold of. "Your gills should work no differently than your lungs breathing out of water... Daichi can you hear me?" Daichi nods, his jaw clenched he's no longer able to speak through the pain. 

Suga eases Daichi down into the water and Daichi's eyes squeeze shut as another wave of pain crashes over him. Unknowingly Daichi digs his claws into Suga's shoulder making him wince. "Re..remember it's not different Daichi." Ignoring the pain Suga stops supporting them and allows them to sink together to the tavern water floor. Suga looks over Daichi, he's unresponsive but his gills seem to have taken over just fine. 

Now being in the ocean the process has sped up, the skin all around Daichi's waste has blackened, his legs have begun to fuse together bent at the knee and scales are quickly appearing from beneath the skin. 

Sitting back Suga tries to relax but pain also hits him, Daichi had managed to get him good. It definitely needs to be looked at, blood spilling into the water will most definitely attract others but he can't afford to leave Daichi's side. _'A seaweed wrap should be good enough to manage the damage until I can heal myself.'_ Looking Daichi over one more time Suga deems it's for the best to leave before others come, Suga wouldn't be able to protect both himself and Daichi if it came down to it. 

Leaving the tavern Suga finds the seaweed to wrap his shoulder and begins to make his way back to the tavern but it's too late, a creature is already lurking nearby and is making it's way over to the source of blood it smells. 

“What are the odds I find you out here young one?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's suppose to be only one more chapter to go but my notes for this fic have ended so we'll see I guess


	13. Chapter 13

Recognizing the sinisterly sweet voice Suga freezes momentarily then taking a deep breath Suga makes a break away from the tavern and towards the ocean floor hoping that by being smaller he can out maneuver the siren that is now closely following him.

"There's no sense in fleeing my precious young mer. I will catch you this time." Ignoring the siren Suga focuses on weaving in and around coral and the debris on the ocean floor. He's reminded of how tired he is as he goes on but he can't allow himself to slow down or show any weakness, Daichi needs him.

"You seem to be newly bonded but your scent is still sweet and calling out to me. Where is your mate hm? Did he abandon you after he saw how useless you were our last encounter, only able to flee." She laughs loudly.

The distance is shortening between them with each passing moment and Suga is now beginning to panic. _'I'm too far from my pod I'll never make it for help. Maybe the shallows? I've been to shore but I doubt she has, she might not follow.'_ Using his last burst of energy Suga turns heading for shore.

"You won't get away so easily!" The siren shouts gaining speed and clawing at Suga's tail. Wincing in pain Suga continues to push forward. "Why do you fight to live? You've been abandoned! No mer will..." The siren slows to a stop laughing. "You've not been abandoned, you've bonded a human! You silly mer, where oh where is your mate now?" The siren turns and heads back in the direction she first spotted the young mer, right outside the tavern. _'Daichi!'_ Pushing himself beyond his boundaries Suga rushes past the siren putting himself between her and the tavern.

"Foolish mer, you don't stand a chance." She approaches slashing his tail even more causing Suga to scream out in pain and grit his teeth. "You can't have him!" ' _I'll endure anything for my Daichi!'_

Her claws slash at him over and over Suga holds firm in not letting her pass. "Give it up young mer, you will watch as I devour your mate and then I'll get you as well!" "He's mine and mine alone! I won't let you take him from me!" She continues to slash at him as she laughs. Feeling himself growing weak Suga can barely focus his eyes unsure if it's from the wounds themselves or his blood clouding the water around him. "You're finished!" "No!" But that's all he can do is shout at her, he's losing all power, slowly sinking to the bottom of the ocean and quickly losing conscious.

"Suga!" Using the last of his energy Suga looks to where he hears his name being called. "Suga!" Daichi is swimming to him but is cut off by the siren. "Daichi!" "Has the human completed his change? You make believe mer, you don't stand a chance either!"

Charging forward the siren goes to slash at Daichi's chest but misses when Daichi quickly moves to the side and forward landing a fist in the sirens face. Shocked by what just happened the siren shakes her head and glares. "I may not be full mer but I can and will protect my mate!" Rushing forward Daichi lands another fist to the side of the sirens throat and uses his claws to slash at her gills. She cries out in pain and tries to retreat but Daichi doesn't let her.

"You dare hurt my mate I'll kill you!" Slashing her once again along the face this time so she can no longer see and turning to whack her with his newly formed tail. All Suga can do is watch from the ocean floor between going in and out of coconsciousness. The last thing Suga sees before losing the last of his consciousness is the siren falling as a bloody mess and Daichi swimming towards him. "Suga! Suga I'm here!" "Dai..chi.."

* * *

 

Waking to the darkness Suga is startled, he doesn't know where he is, how he got there or why he feels all slimy. "Suga? You awake?" "Daichi?" "Oh thank god! You're alive! I didn't know what to do so I just brought you back to the tavern and lifted you onto the ledge so the blood wouldn't attract anymore creatures." Daichi carefully hugs Suga as he sits up and his eyes adjust to the darkness till he can see.

"The tavern?" Looking around can see that he's right, they're back inside the tavern on the ledge with their tails dangling down into the water. _'Our tails.'_ Reaching over Suga runs his fingers along Daichi's new tail and smiles. His mate, his Daichi was now a mer and could be with him for the rest of their time. "Your tail. Daichi you have a tail! It's beautiful." Suga feels like crying he's so happy.

Returning the smile Daichi grabs hold of Suga once again. "I'm so happy you're alive Suga. I was so afraid you weren't going to make it." Remembering how badly he was hurt Suga looks himself over and realizes the slimy feeling is from seaweed. "Seaweed?" "I hope that's okay, I can't really explain it but it's like when I woke up after my change finished so did this 'conscience' inside me. I knew you needed me like when I was in school and just knew something was wrong. Well I felt that it was telling me to wrap your wounds with seaweed and gather you lots of food for when you woke up."

"Instincts. Daichi you have instincts! That's amazing and look at all this food you gathered, you did it all on your own! You're amazing Daichi." Leaning in Daichi kisses Suga quickly and begins to prepare the food for Suga to easily eat, including gutting the jellyfish he was determined to get for him. "Amazing. You only saw me do that once but you already know how to do it all. I have the best mate."

"No I do. Suga you fought so hard to protect me when I was so useless." "You weren't useless Daichi, you were busy making the biggest sacrifice for me, for our sake. As your mate it was my job to protect you during that time." "Please just don't ever do that again Suga, if I had woken and found you dead I would have died on the spot I'm sure of it." "Well yes mates do tend to die around the same time as each other so they aren't left alone.” Suga giggles. “You came when I needed you most, you fought to protect us and won! Then you treated my wounds perfectly."

Suga pulls back some of the seaweed to reveal the wounds have mostly already healed. "Look Daichi I'm fine now, the wounds have already stopped bleeding and closed up, I bet after eating there won't even be any scars because you treated me so quickly." Suga giggles again as he kisses a blushing Daichi's cheek. "Thank you for loving me and taking such good care of me." "I will spend the rest of my life loving and taking care of you Suga."

"Daichi?" "Suga?" "Eat some food or I can't promise I won't eat it all." The pair break out into laughter as Daichi grabs a fish and bites into it whole as is. Suga couldn't be more proud of his mate than in this moment, all the hardships he's faced the last few days and how well he's adjusted. _'I really do have the perfect mate.'_

* * *

 

"Are you ready?" "As ready as I'll ever be I guess." "You guess? Daichi this is a huge thing!" "I know I know. I'm ready." "First we'll go straight to the seer, they always like they're privacy usually only one mer allowed in at a time but she specifically told me to bring you so I'm sure it'll be fine if we go in together, and since she likes privacy there won't be any mer hanging out around her place so that's a plus. Then we'll go from there I guess." "You guess? Suga it sounds like you're the nervous one here. I'll be fine, I have you right by my side."

Suga smiles and latches on to his mate. "I really do have the best mate. Alright lets go its quite the swim from here but since our bonding is complete and I'm all healed we shouldn't run into any troubles along the way, if we do we can deal with them together." "Together."

Arriving at the seer den was a long swim, a swim Suga had dreaded but he relaxed when they didn't run into any mer or other complications. The seer looked as though she was waiting for them, annoyed she had been kept waiting. "Sugawara Koshi, care to explain why it's been nearly a week since I last saw you." "A week?!" Looking over to Daichi he nods. "Suga you were asleep for two days after you fought that siren." "Siren?! Sugawara you have some serious explaining, please do start with this gentlemer here."

"Ma'am, this is Sawamura Daichi, my soul-mate." "Yes, yes I can see that much Sugawara, I want the juicy details. Though it's a pleasure to meet you Sawamura." "Nice to meet you as well ma'am." "The beginning? Daichi and I met the day before I came to see you, I traveled outside our safe zone in a daze and ended up at the surface where Daichi spotted me. He didn't threaten me, kept to his word didn't even try to get closer to me and then left after making sure I was okay. I couldn't stop thinking about him after I made it home and knew I had to see him again no matter what.

I made the trip once more right after I had left your den in secret. I felt an instant connection with him but thought it was pointless because we were too different. I thought about him the whole time I was with Shimizu and again when I went to bond with Ushi I hesitated because I thought of him. After failing to bond both times I went straight to our meeting place because I needed him."

"That's when I was in school and even though it was hours before our meeting time and I wasn't even sure I'd see him that day I had this nagging feeling that I needed to go because he needed me. I found Suga unconscious out of water." Daichi added in.

The seer gasped but Suga continued on where Daichi left off. "It's amazing Daichi had instincts even before we bonded. That day even though it was cold he got into the water with me until I woke up. We told each other how we felt and our feelings were mutual. Of course we kissed, although I thought a bond wouldn't take I can't deny there was nothing that has ever felt so right. I came to you that night because of my scales and recruited Ushi to help me move Daichi to a tavern. We spent our time there while he changed."

"It was the most painful thing I've ever had to endure but I'd do it again all for Suga." The seer smiles at the sight of Suga and Daichi becoming cozy together as they continue to retell their story. "Sounds like you two have had quite the adventure. Suga your parents have been here twice looking for answers but I have told them nothing, if they had come again today before you I was going to tell them to prepare for the worst I didn't expect you to be away this long. You must explain to them everything, our pod is very understanding I don't think any mer will shun Sawamura even for his black scales. Now go. Come visit me again when you have had a pup of your own."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will be 1 more chapter after all!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I lied. This isn't the last chapter. I may end it with one more or keep going at this point. I've been struggling with some mental health issues so I hope you'll forgive me with how late I am.

It was even more quiet leaving the seer than either had expected, Suga and Daichi both closing themselves up, nervous for what was to come. The seer had been one obstacle but Suga's parents would prove to be the ultimate test in both their eyes.  
"Suga I can smell your stress leaking off from you, everything will go fine and even if they don't I'll be right there by your side." Daichi tried to calm his new mate.  
Taking a deep breath Suga sighed. "You're right, Mother will probably love you without a second thought.. It's my Father I'm not so sure about, after all you don't come from our pod, any pod for that matter."  
"I'm sorry I've caused so much stress for everyone being born the way I was."  
Sensing the sour turn in Daichi's scent Suga stops and turns into his mate hugging and nuzzling him to let him know it's not his fault. "I wouldn't trade who you were or are now for anything." Quickly kissing him on the cheek Suga takes Daichi's hand and pulls him along quickly. "Alright this is me just up ahead.."  
"I'm home!" Suga announced loudly as he entered the home. "Koshi deer! What happened you took off without much of an explanation and the seer wouldn't... Oh."  
"Mother this is Sawamura Daichi, my mate." Suga smiles at his Mother while squeezing Daichi's hand.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Sugawara-San." Daichi bows his head low in respect.  
"Mate? But Koshi.. he.." coughing to clear her throat she continues. "Yes of course he is, look at how beautiful your scales have meshed, Suga I'm so happy for you." Pulling them both into a hug she hums. "I'm just so happy you're back Koshi, the seer wouldn't tell us anything."  
Finally letting go of Daichi's hand Suga returns his Mothers hug tightly. "I was so scared Mother, we had no idea what was going to happen to us. We.."  
"How about we save the rest of the talk for with your Father, he's waiting for us further inside." She interrupts and Suga just nods as he takes hold of Daichi's hand once more.  
Turning the corner Suga can see his Father waiting impatiently with a sour look on his face. "Father this is Sawamura Daichi my ma..."  
"Is this some kind of sick joke?!" Suga's Father yelled. "No Mer has black scales! Where did you come from boy?" He eyed Daichi in demand of an answer.  
"Daichi, he.."  
"I asked the boy Koshi not you, you better be quiet if you knows what's good for you."  
Not wasting a moment Daichi comes forward pushing Suga behind him clearing his throat. "My names Sawamura Daichi and I come from the surface." Seeing the shocked faces Daichi gives them a moment for the news to sink in before continuing. "I am, or I was human when I met Suga. He had been distressed when he wondered into my view and although I approached him I had no ill intentions."  
Suga moves out from behind Daichi to continue. "We continued to meet in secret and then finally after things didn't work out with Shimizu or Ushijima I went to him and he knew when I needed him most. We somehow bonded and over the last few days I've been watching over him turning into one of our own."  
"Don't lie to me Koshi! There's no way we could ever bond with a human!"  
Pushing Suga back behind him Daichi stepped forward once again. "I would appreciate if you wouldn't raise your voice at my mate."  
"Your mate? Hah! That's my son more than I'll ever acknowledge you as his mate."  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Father or not I won't stand for it. And you might not accept me but I will always be by his side looking out for his well being."  
"Leave. Get out now. Koshi, don't come back with this imposter ever."  
"Dear, you can't.. we just.. my pup.." Suga's Mother is in tears.  
"We have no pup anymore."  
Sniffling Suga pulls Daichi back towards the den opening. "Come on Daichi we're not wanted here anymore."  
Once out of sight from the den Daichi pulls Suga into a tight embrace. "Suga I'm so sorry, it's all my fault."  
"It's not. Father would have reacted badly no matter what you said in there, he's just very old fashion. Come lets go meet my friends before we leave."  
"Why don't we take a break first Suga?"  
"We can't, now that I've been shunned by my parents I can't stay in the pod anymore, we have to leave by tonight. They won't protect us anymore."  
"I'm sor.."  
"No, no more apologizing Daichi. I knew he was going to overreact and I'm fine with it, lets just go meet my friends and then we can move on."  
The swim was silent with lots of stares from merfolk in the surrounding area. Approaching one specific group of loud mer Daichi began to tense and squeezed Suga's hand. "They'll be loud but don't worry they will accept you without question, I know they will."  
"Suga! Suga's back! Guys Suga... Suga mated!" A bright and vibrant orange and blue scaled Mer shouted and in an instant they were surrounded by mermen of all sizes causing Suga to break out into laughter.  
"Alright guys give us some room and I'll introduce you!" Yelling out with continued laughter the mers all listened and backed up awaiting the news of who this strange mer was.  
"This is Sawamura Daichi, my mate, and you've all probably noticed but yes Daichi has black scales." The gasps from the mers cause Daichi to flinch remembering how badly things went with his father. "The quick version for now is when we met Daichi was human, we fell in love, somehow bonded and then he turned into a mer.  
Daichi these are my friends; Hinata Shoyo and his mate Kageyama Tobio, Tanaka Ryuunosuke and his mate Ennoshita Chikara, Tsukishima Kei and his mate Yamaguchi Tadashi and finally Azamune Asahi and his mate Nishinoya Yu. That's not everyone but all that's here for now, we're kind of a large group once we're all together, sorry."  
Coming forward with a smile Daichi greeted everyone and just as Suga had said everyone welcomed Daichi with open arms.  
"So Suga-San's Father didn't accept Daichi-San?" The same fiery merman as before now known as Hinata asked.  
"Suga you.. you.. you'll.." A large mer by the name of Asahi tried to speak out before finally being cut off by his own mate Noya.  
"We'll have to leave the pod, what are the plans?"  
"No guys only Daichi and.."  
"Oh please you don't seriously think we would let you and lover boy over there leave alone right?" A new merman came forth interrupting.  
"Don't interrupt Trashykawa.."  
"But Iwa-Chan we can't let them go alone."  
"I didn't say we weren't going to go with, just stop interrupting mers already will you."  
"Iwa-Chan!" The mer yelled as the only warning before flinging himself at the other and as if expected he was caught and the two began nuzzling one another.  
"Ahem.. and these two new comers would be Oikawa Toru and his mate Iwaizumi Haijime, they have their own little annoying pet names for each other but we won't get into that right now."  
"Mean Suga-Chan, so mean."  
"But I mean he's not wrong, Shittykawa."  
"So what's the plan Sugawara-San? We can gather up the others but annoyingly enough I think we're all in it to go with you." Another mer came forward, going by the name of Tsukishima.  
"Annoyingly enough? That's mean Tsukki."  
"Shut up Yamaguchi."  
"Sorry Tsukki." Laughed Yamaguchi.  
"Saltyshima is right Suga-San, Kageyama and I can run and get Kenma, Kuroo-San and the other Nekoma travelers.."  
"Iwa-Chan and I will go get our travelers."  
"There's only so much time before someone noticed Sugawara is still here so.."  
"Everyone move out and gather what you can along the way!" Tanaka shouted and with that they were all scattered and gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Leaving the Karasuno pod and starting their own was easier than Suga imagined, granted half their new pod were traveler mers who just happened to settle in with the Karasuno pod, there were no doubts in any of their friends about leaving with them.

Some of the Karasuno mers family pleaded with the Sugawara's to accept them so their pups wouldn't leave with them and others were glad to see the so called poison leave their pod. Regardless the relatively large group of mers made their way out into open waters, traveling outside of their pods safe zone until they reached an area with abandoned dens, large enough for all of them and room to build and grow.

"I can smell you from here Suga, what's on your mind?"

"Just thinking how it was so easy for us to all start over like this. I was expecting it to take more than this."

"Is it so wrong to have time to relax?"

Time to relax, did mer ever actually relax, no they didn't, so what was next? Breeding. Breeding was next. The thoughts hit Suga all at once, him and Daichi bonded but they have yet to mate and decided who would take on the most important roll of all, who would be the one to carry their pup.

"Suga.. Suga.. SUGA?"

"Ah sorry I was just thinking."

"I can tell, care to elaborate."

"The future, we've bonded Daichi but we aren't done. We haven't mated yet and that's probably the most important part of our existence, us together can't have a pup of our own without mating."

"Aren't we a little too young to be having a pup Suga?"

"No, well yes, I don't know. It happens when our time comes but Daichi we can't even have our time without mating first."

"Our time? Suga explain it to me like I just become a merman a couple weeks ago."

"Right! Sorry! Our time, it's a breeding period when we go into heat and ruts so we will conceive a pup. It only happens during the time when we're ready body and mind to have our pup and the chances of not getting a pup during the first is very small. Our problem is we're a same gender bonded couple so we need to mate so the body of the one carrying our pup will change and we'll be able to conceive when our time comes."

"What do we need to do to bond?"

"In basic terms we'll fight and you'll claim dominance biting the back of my neck which tells my body I'll be taking the submissive roll and will be the one carrying our pup."

"Fight?! Suga I don't want to hurt you."

"We don't have to fight for real, just get the blood flowing and adrenalin pumping, but it's so nice of you to think you'd win so easily against me Daichi."

"That's not what I meant and you know it, but good to know it's not for real, I don't know what I would do if you got hurt because of me. So when should we mate? Is there a good time for that?"

"Most mer talk about mating after they've successfully bonded, as you know we can create a pup together even though we're both male. How that happens is when you bite into my neck the venom in your fangs triggers dormant genes I have that will allow my body to temporarily change inside so I can carry our pup."

"Amazing. Humans can't do anything like that."

"I've honestly never thought about it but I guess it is amazing, I don't know any other sea creatures who have the same ability we do besides Sirens."

"So.. uh who.. who's.."

"Who's going to carry our pup? I was thinking I would since your body has already gone through enough of a change it's not fair to put you through it again."

"Are you sure Suga? I don't mind carrying our pup if it's what you decide."

"That's so sweet of you but I'm sure and I'm ready."

"Tonight then?"

"How about now?" Suga gives Daichi and aggressive push and swims off as quickly as possible to their den.

"Oh you're on." Daichi growls deep within taking off after his mate.

* * *

 

 2 months later.

"Congratulations on your pup!" The seer shouted. "I must say I was surprised when you showed up asking if you were successful your first time around. Actually I'm surprised everyone that has gone through their heat in your newly found pod was able to conceive in one go. You must be swimming in some magical waters." The seer laughed.

"Now boys you must be extra careful and please stay close to the above in the up coming months, we have no idea how your pup will be born, they could very well be born human in which case you will have to leave them on shore to live amongst their kind."

"Our pup will be born as we are I just know it!" Suga shouted and took off.

"Sorry he's a little hormonal."

"No I'm sorry, what I said wasn't meant to upset him but it still stands true. I cannot see what your future holds so I don't know of the pup he carries just that he is indeed pregnant."

* * *

 

6 months later. "Come on Suga you need to push."

"No Daichi what if the seer was right, what if our pup is born human? I can't imagine leaving them behind on the shore, we don't get a second chance to be parents Daichi."

"I know Suga I know but right now our pup needs you to be strong and bring them into the world."

Suga groaned out in pain, tail trashing in the water.

"Please don't make me Daichi. I'm scared."

"It's okay I'm here and I will always be here for you but right now you need to push, you're fully dilated, if you don't push soon you'll cause the pup stress."

Giving a determined nod Suga finally bore down, pushing with all that he had.

"That's it Suga I can see the head already keep going!"

Pushing once more Suga screamed out as the pups head passed the opening."

"They're a mer!"

"Daichi don't joke with me I'll kill you right now."

"No joke Suga they have your ears, lets get you back into the water."

Carefully lifting Suga Daichi slid down into the water, ignoring the way the rocks scraped his scales.

"Now push Suga, I want to meet our pup."

Giving a few more pushing and finally the little mer was born.

"Suga it's a boy! A little merman! Suga?"

"Daichi it.. Daichi hurts! AH!" Screaming out Suga pushed once more and revealed another head. Daichi pulled his mer pup in close to his chest and stared in awe.

"Someone come in here quick! HELP!" Daichi yelled out for someone, any one of their friends who were waiting outside to come into the tavern to help.

"Daichi what's wrong?" Asahi happened to be the one on waiting duty.

"Thank god, Asahi take him, Suga is having another and I don't know what's going to happen." Passing over the little mer to Asahi Daichi turned his attention back to Suga and the new little mer that was already making their way into the world.

"Push Suga it's another mer, push them out! You got this!" Screaming as he pushed Suga finally sunk down as the last mer pup was born.

"Suga you did it, another little boy."

"Pups?"

"Yes Suga pups, two beautiful boys." Daichi motioned to Asahi who he handed the pup off to only to see him empty handed and momentarily panicked until he saw the little one swimming his way over to his mother.

The little ones nuzzled their way into Suga's arms and latched for their first meal.

"Daichi I don't know how this is possible but thank you, thank you for giving me two beautiful mer pups." Suga sighed, "but what do we do, we only picked one name for each."

Looking down Daichi could see Suga slowly starting to panic. "It's fine we have time to re think them, right?"

"Yes I guess that's true. Well since I picked the original boys name what do you like Daichi?"

* * *

 

1 year later "Ren! Hikaru! Get back here right now!" Shouted Suga as he swam pushing his limits trying to catch up to his laughing boys.

"Everyone will be here soon to celebrate your birthday so come back here right this instant!"

"Listen to your Mother boys!" Daichi used his Dad voice. And in that instant a flash of colors went by tackling Suga, little Ren with the charcoal colored tail and little Hikaru with the white tail, both with added sparkle swirling details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for how rushed and poorly written this is other than I was just ready for it to be done. Next fic I do I'll make sure to be more committed and have more written out ahead of time.


End file.
